


Драбблы по WWE

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Сет его понимает - сложно разговаривать, когда тебе так изумительно сосут. Сету есть, чем гордиться, и это вовсе не скромность.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Парням прощается

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сет его понимает - сложно разговаривать, когда тебе так изумительно сосут. Сету есть, чем гордиться, и это вовсе не скромность.

У Дина чертовски трахабельное тело: длинные ноги, узкие бедра, впалый живот с кубиками пресса, четко очерченная грудь и удивительно красивые руки. С их работой сложно иметь другое, Сет и сам любит смотреться в зеркало, но Дин - это что-то особенное.  
\- Тебе бы пошло мини, - хрипло бормочет Сет, а Дин с трудом поднимает голову, смотрит на него шальными глазами, но вместо ответа раздается только болезненный стон.  
Сет его понимает - сложно разговаривать, когда тебе так изумительно сосут.  
Сету есть, чем гордиться, и это вовсе не скромность.  
Он снова ловит губами член Дина: крепкий, мокрый от слюны и темный и возбуждения. Головка привычно упирается в небо, мягко проезжается по нему прямо в горло, а дальше все просто. Заглатывать до корня Сет научился еще в начале их с Дином совместного пути, едва узнав, от чего тот теряет остатки невыбитых об ринг мозгов. И сейчас Сет утыкается носом в гладкий пах, чуть поводит головой и сглатывает, а Дин под ним напрягается, вздрагивает всем телом раз, второй, хватает его за затылок и держит, пока кончает глубоко в горло.  
У Дина пьяный вид и приоткрытый рот, он облизывается без остановки, губы красные и мокрые, и теперь уже Сету хочется ткнуться между ними членом.  
\- Давай, - подначивает он, поднимаясь с колен. Член торчит вызывающе, бордовая, уже мокрая головка то появляется, то исчезает в его кулаке, пока Сет дрочит, глядя на распластанного по кровати Дина. Тот ухмыляется криво, сверкает глазами из-под упавших на лоб влажных прядей, с трудом поднимается и тыкается лбом Сету в живот.  
Приходится самому направлять член между послушно раздвинутых губ. Счастье, что не приходится тыкать пальцами Дина себе в зад - тот и сам справляется. Сет комкает в кулаке его волосы, пока мечется между растягивающими пальцами и жарким ртом, услужливо натягивающимся на его член. Дин уже кончил, ему не хочется торопиться, а вот Сету до смерти нужно спустить, залить этот грязный рот спермой так, чтобы Дин захлебнулся. Но тот посматривает на него снизу вверх, ухмыляется, даже когда сосет, ловко поддает по головке умелым языком. Дин - мастер работать ртом, никто и не спорил, когда он решил, что будет гласом ЩИТа, но только Сет знает, на что способен этот рот на самом деле.  
Дин уже откровенно трахает его пальцами, обхватывает член горлом до основания и снова поднимает голову к Сету. Тот видит, как движется за щекой Дина его член, как натягивается кожа на головке, гладит там, успевая еще и обтянуться задом вокруг длинных сильных пальцев, а потом, запрокинув голову и застонав - от души порадовав этим Дина, - кончает так, как и хотел.  
Сперма бьет в горло, Дин чуть отстраняется, оставляя во рту только головку, посасывает ее, ловя каждый выплеск, и белесые капли текут из уголков его рта. Когда Сет кончает, Дин, чертов переигрывающий Джокер, открывает рот, показывая, что тот весь полон спермы. Сет мог бы кончить от этого еще раз, но пока он только стонет, когда Дин послушно глотает все.  
\- Ты как шлюха, - делится наблюдением Сет, сваливаясь рядом с ним на кровать, когда силы окончательно покидают его. - Где только научился.  
\- Там же, где и научился носить мини, - хрипит в ответ Дин и откашливается - горло всегда саднит после хорошего минета.  
\- Чего? - возмущается Сет, по такому случаю нашедший в себе силы оторвать голову от подушки.  
\- Спи, - ржет Дин, шлепает его ладонью по мокрому плечу. - Я пошутил. Но еще раз услышу такое - и сам наденешь юбку. Она будет отлично гармонировать с твоей бородой.  
\- Ок, - соглашается Сет. Не то, чтоб он испугался, Дину слабо, да и у Сета кулаки не как у девчонки. Просто фантазировать ему никто не запретит, и да, длинные ровные ноги Дина в мини - это отличная фантазия для душа.


	2. Давление и влажность

Выбеленный клок волос темнеет под напором и распрямляется, напитываясь водой. На темной стороне, которой Сет прижимается к стенке душевой кабины, волосы чуть вьются, но Дин не обращает на это внимания. Он убирает тяжелые пряди за плечо Сета, ему на грудь, чтобы спина полностью осталась открытой: широкой, рельефной от мышц, но все равно мальчишески беззащитной. По позвонкам, размывая черные штрихи татуировки, льется ровный поток, проходит по пояснице и затекает между ягодиц, которые Сет держит раскрытыми перед Дином.  
Несмотря на пар и влагу, заполняющие кабину, у Дина пересыхает во рту. Он знает, что никогда не сможет устоять перед этим, и даже страшное слово «никогда» не пугает в этот момент. Он готов - никогда – не подниматься с колен, вознося Сету мольбы и хвалы, и поклоняясь так, как не додумывался никто из жрецов. Дин проводит языком по спине Сета, обводя кончиком тату, спускается ниже, для верности упираясь в стену, к которой Сет уже прижимается грудью, по бокам от него. Колени немного дрожат, и руки тоже, даже долгие тренировки с весом не помогают, когда в теле кипит адреналин и возбуждение, и предвкушение того, что будет потом.  
А пока Дин заменяет язык губами, целует каждый позвонок, нагибается к пояснице Сета, чтобы вылизать ямки над его ягодицами, и замирает на пару долгих секунд, услышав тихий сиплый выдох, который против воли вырывается у Роллинса, когда тот чувствует дыхание Дина на своем копчике.  
И тут происходит то, за что Дин готов отдавать по году жизни каждый раз, когда видит. Сет выпрямляется, дышит часто и хрипло, вытирает текущие по лицу капли пота и воды, а потом скрещивает руки на стенке перед собой, упирается в них лбом, отдавая тело полностью во власть Дина. Вокруг вода и вообще слишком много жидкости, воздуха не хватает, жар заполняет легкие, но Дин не променял бы этот момент ни на какой другой, ни на деньги, ни на власть…  
Он встает на колени между чуть раздвинутых ног Сета, кладет ладони на его зад, разминает пальцами упругие ягодицы, гладит их и щиплет, выворачивая мягкую кожу и оставляя белые следы на ней. Сет уже не сдерживается совсем, заражаясь опьянением Дина: он стонет, хрипло и надсадно, голос срывается на высоких нотах на каждый щипок, а потом падает в глухоту басов, когда Дин проводит языком между его ягодиц.   
Дин придерживает одну левой рукой, а правой гладит между бедрами Сета, щекочет промежность быстрыми касаниями, и только потом ведет ладонью до мошонки, покачивает ее и легко сжимает, оттягивает вниз. У Сета стоит, крепко и сильно, как раз так, как нужно, чтобы выебать его почти насухую, и он не почувствует боли. Но об этом не может быть и речи, когда вокруг них так много влаги – в них много влаги, которая закипает от возбуждения и желания быть друг в друге.  
Дин обводит языком расслабленный анус, кончиком гладит мягкие морщинки кожи вокруг входа, нос упирается Сету в копчик. Вода заливает лицо, становится все труднее дышать, но Дин лижет, лижет и лижет, чтобы потом, когда Сет окончательно потеряет голову, трахнуть его языком. Роллинс кричит и бьет кулаком в стену, но в остальном не двигается, только вздрагивает под руками Дина.  
Кулаку Дина, скользящем по члену Сета, становится жарко даже под струей воды, плотно сжатый в нем ствол крепнет до боли, и по нему и между пальцев Дина стекает сперма. Сет не смог сдержаться, кончил в душе, хотя обещал продержаться целую ночь. Позорно слился, думает Дин, не скрывая усмешки и гордости. Но теперь у них появляется время привести себя в порядок и немного передохнуть перед вторым раундом.  
Дин поднимается, устраивает член между ягодиц Сета и сжимает их вокруг, больно надавливая на мягкую кожу. По воде член скользит превосходно, головка тычется в копчик, а мелкие струйки, стекающие с паха, щекочут мошонку. Всего слишком с лишком сейчас, по телу Дина проходит первая волна тепла и удовольствия, и он, вжимаясь грудью в спину Сета, спускает следом, проклиная этот чертов жар и влажность, от которой всегда так легко потерять голову.


	3. Вкус крови и хлора

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: после Смэка 3.01.14  
> Саммари: Эмброус может вредить, но больше себе, чем другим. И Роману единственному приходится принимать меры, чтобы не допустить этого. На Дина можно не рассчитывать

Догнать Дина было плевым делом – тот шел, не разбирая дороги, едва не утыкаясь носом то в одну стену, то в другую. По нему было видно, насколько сокрушительным оказался очередной проигрыш Панку, который, едва камеры выключили, снова вспомнил о своей роли примадонны и едва ли не раскланивался, принимая восхищение зрителей. Хотя, почему – нет? Он именно этим и занимался, а Джимми с Джеем грелись в лучах, косвенно задевающих и их. Только Щиту сегодня было не до веселья: Сет охал как старик, пока шел за спешащим Романом, сам Рейнс сжимал кулаки в безнадежном желании дотянуться до морды Панка, чтобы вернуть ему взятое сегодня в долг. А Дин… Дин шел, закинув руки за голову и зажмурившись, тянул себя за волосы в дурацкой привычке, от которой никак не мог избавиться, и ненавидел весь мир. Волны его ненависти расходились по коридору, как круги от брошенного в реку камня, Роман чувствовал отголоски злости и боли, которые сейчас полностью поглотили Дина.  
Роман махнул рукой Сету, и тот, кивнув, скрылся в раздевалке, чтобы подождать их, а Роман в два прыжка догнал колотившего стену Дина и затолкал его в первую попавшуюся подсобку – подальше от глаз рестлеров, охраны и стаффа арены.  
\- Что за хуйня, придурок? – Роман, не сдержавшись, толкнул Дина на полки, откуда тут же, как новогодние конфетти, посыпались бутылки и коробки с порошком. В воздухе невыносимо завоняло химией, в носу запершило. Роман потер лицо, чувствуя, как на ладонях оседает мерзкий липкий пот, и снова спросил: - Ты что творил?  
Дин смотрел на него и смеялся – безмолвно и тихо, только дико горящие глаза выдавали, что ему вовсе не смешно. Он был в бешенстве, тихом и зловещем, после которого костяшки его пальцев нужно было собирать по крупинкам, а самого Эмброуса следовало тащить на себе в медичку, пока тот – «это как обезболивающее!» - глотал вискарь, любовно припасенный еще с утра.  
\- Отъ-е-бись! – по слогам произнес Дин, тыча Роману в лицо указательным пальцем. – Съебал отсюда нахуй! И не трогай меня!  
Роман закрыл глаза и постарался дышать глубже, чтобы успокоиться. Но рассыпавшийся вокруг них порошок все еще разъедал своим запахом оставшийся в этом закутке кислород и мешал. Роман старался удержать себя в руках, два безумца в одной маленькой клетушке - это было бы слишком. Он понял, что Дин обезумел, спасибо, насмотрелся на такое и раньше. Каждый раз уговаривал себя заткнуться и дать эмоциям Эмброуса выйти, но сегодня этот мудак мог причинить больше вреда себе, чем другим.  
\- Руку убери, - для весомости Роман еще и ударил Дина по запястью, и тот болезненно поморщился и потряс кистью. – И заткнись.  
Это сопровождалось тем, как он толкнул Дина к стене возле двери, развернул спиной к себе, а глумливой мордой ткнул в облупившуюся штукатурку.  
\- Заткнись, понял меня? – повторил Роман, для верности провозя Дина щекой по стене. Мокрые, уже завивающиеся волосы липли к руке, проскальзывали между пальцев, а Эмброус начал отбиваться. Роман, понимая, что другого выхода нет, пнул его по щиколоткам, заставив замереть. – Ты до хрена много позволил себе сегодня…  
Шепот, пусть тихий, но пробиравший до мороза на коже, заставил Дина заткнуться и перестать трепыхаться. При том, что у них не было разницы в росте, единственным козырем Рейнса оставался вес, и разница в двадцать фунтов всегда оставалась решающей.  
\- Всё, всё, - пообещал Дин и в доказательство поднял руки. Романа это успокоило не на много.  
\- Еще раз, ты, гандон, позволишь себе такое – и сладкой поркой на ночь не обойдешься, - сообщил Роман. – Ты сегодня все границы перешел. И разозлил меня по-настоящему.  
Сложно было не заметить, как по телу Дина прошла судорога. Он закрыл глаза, часто задышал и снова вздрогнул, а потом обмяк. Роману пришлось удерживать его за воротник топа, чтобы Эмброус не выскользнул из рук.  
\- Ты забыл о том, что твое дело – подчиняться?  
\- Да, - признал Дин. Он все еще не открывал глаз, щека смялась от той силы, с которой Дин был прижат к стене, губы скривились. – Да, прости.  
\- Мне не нужны извинения, придурок. Ты знаешь, что следует за твоим неповиновением?  
\- О, боже, да…  
Это не могло обмануть наметанный взгляд Романа. Он привык, что Дин со слишком сильным воодушевлением принимает наказания, едва ли не напрашивается на них, но еще ни разу это не выходило за пределы спальни. Сегодня же Эмброус провинился реально, и расплата должна была быть не наигранной.  
\- Ты будешь стоять и молчать, пока я тебя наказываю. Не будешь считать, не будешь просить, не будешь говорить вообще. Да или нет?  
Роман прижал Дина к стене всем телом, ухо Эмброуса было возле его губ, и даже сквозь пелену злости, Роману захотелось по привычке укусить за него, оттянуть мочку и почувствовать на языке металлический вкус сережки.  
\- Да, - без сомнений согласился Дин.  
Роман сделал шаг назад, все еще удерживая его у стены, рванул на себя за ремень, и когда Эмброус оказался в его руках, расстегнул пряжку, а за ней и молнию брюк. Дин снова задрожал, и непосвященному могло бы показаться, что от холода, но Роман точно знал причину. Каким бы рассерженным ни был он, каким бы расстроенным и напуганным ни казался Эмброус, но при этом он с наслаждением ждал, когда его накажут.  
И это было очень большой ошибкой.  
Все еще держа его за шиворот, Роман вытащил из шлевок мешающий ремень, стянул брюки до бедер, а после спустил туда же широкую резинку трусов, открывая поджавшиеся в предвкушении ягодицы Дина. Эмброус слишком обрадовался, даже почти расслабился, словно принимал все за возбуждающую игру, вот только Роман сегодня был настроен серьезно.  
Снова ткнув его носом в стену, Роман с размаху влепил по левой ягодице, а Дин испуганно вскрикнул, но быстро заткнулся, затылком чувствуя тяжелый взгляд Рейнса, будто напоминавший, что нужно молчать. Роман размахнулся еще раз, насколько позволяло тесное пространство, и ударил по правой ягодице, с удовлетворением услышав четкий резкий звук, когда ладонь опустилась на упругую плоть. Дин замолчал и не дергался, не делал попыток освободиться – принял, что в этот раз их столкновение завершалось серьезно. И Романа это более, чем устраивало.  
Все новые удары рассекали уже красные ягодицы, на левой появилась ссадина и выступила кровь. Роман же продолжал замахиваться и бить, резко, рывками, пока рука не устала, а Дин не начал сползать по стене. Встряхнув его и заставив взбодриться, Роман отошел, потряс руками, чтобы снять напряжение в мышцах, и вполоборота обернулся к Дину. Тот уже сидел на полу, некрасиво расставив ноги. Через расстегнутую ширинку и стянутые трусы был виден полувставший член – извращенец-Эмброус даже сейчас успел возбудиться.  
\- И ты вот так бросишь?.. – прохрипел он через запекшиеся кровящей коркой губы.  
Роман помолчал немного, рассматривая его, шмыгнул носом, потер его, действительно размышляя, достоин ли был сегодня провинившийся Дин не только наказания, но и утешения, но решил, что нет.  
\- Приведешь себя в порядок – возвращайся, - бросил он через плечо, уже выходя из каморки. Дин вяло ругнулся ему вслед.

\- Порядок? – первым делом спросил Сет, увидев Романа в раздевалке. Он осмотрел его тщательно, будто ревнивая жена, покосился на разбитые костяшки, на которых были капли крови Дина, но ничего не сказал на это.   
Роман, поднеся кулак к лицу, слизал кровь и кивнул. Дин появился в раздевалке спустя пятнадцать минут, и черт его знал, дрочил ли он все это время или плакал. Роман даже заволновался немного, но старался не показать вида, чтоб не баловать Эмброуса лишний раз. А Дин, ответив на вопросительный взгляд заволновавшегося Сета, прошел мимо них сразу в душ.  
\- Ебаный пиздец, - подвел итог этому идиотскому вечеру Роман.  
\- Могу только согласиться, - вздохнул Сет.  
Уже в душе, косясь на сияющую ровным красным цветом задницу Дина, Сет пытался выспросить у Романа что-то, но тот лишь отмахнулся. Эмброуса нужно было затащить в номер, не дав ему навредить себе еще больше, а Рейнс понятия не имел, как это сделать.  
Связать?


	4. Взрывы в вакууме

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Сет Роллинс/Дин Эмброус  
> Предупреждения: сенсорная депривация, сомнительное согласие

Это Дин был главным генератором идей, это Дин всегда хотел чего-то поострее или пожестче, а Сет только с готовностью соглашался, принимая его фантазии и помогая их воплощать. Но сейчас почему-то именно Дин лежал голым и прикованным к изголовью кровати, а Роллинс, сидя на нем верхом, смеялся и показывал плотную черную повязку, которую безуспешно пытался надеть на Дина уже десять минут. За это время любое желание может угаснуть, и Дин чувствовал, что уже близок к этому. Но Сет не сдавался, и Дин тоже не хотел подчиняться.  
\- Я хочу видеть, - требовал он, а Сет качал головой и поджимал губы – еще немного, и превратится в надувшегося пятилетку, которой не дали управлять воздушным змеем. Дин бы не смог сопротивляться дальше: не хотелось обижать Сета, да и получить свою долю секса хотелось еще больше.  
Увидев, что Дин уже не сопротивляется, Сет натянул повязку ему на глаза и удовлетворенно рассмеялся.  
\- Раздевайся, - потребовал свою часть десерта Дин, но Сет, засранец, даже не подумал подчиниться.  
\- Заставь меня, - издевался он, все еще сидя на Дине – и не сказать, что это было легким испытанием для Эмброуса, у которого стояло так, что можно было пахать.  
\- Все, развязывай, - разозлился он и рванулся под Сетом, пытаясь стряхнуть его с себя. Но Роллинсу не привыкать было к такому родео, он удержался, да еще и не прекращал смеяться, пока Дин тряс руками, пробуя стянуть наручники.  
\- Успокоился? – больше для проформы спросил Сет. – Я могу продолжать?  
Внутри Дина все кипело. И возбуждение, и злость сплавлялись в адский динамитный коктейль, но он кивнул, понимая, что сейчас лучше поддаться, а свое получить потом.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Голос Сета и его прикосновения мгновенно изменились: теперь он гладил и ласкал, почти нежно – лишь с маленькой каплей грубости, как Дин любил. Он гладил его, и мягкая кожа митенок скрипела на коже Дина. Чуть отросшие ногти Сета царапали его, задевали соски, заставляя их напрягаться, и там, где Сет трогал его, наверняка сыпались искры.  
Дин лег поудобнее, раздвинул ноги и приготовился получать заслуженное удовольствие, но Сет отстранился.  
\- Теперь-то что? – взвыл Дин. Ему уже было невтерпеж, и снова ждать, пока Роллинс наиграется, сил уже не оставалось.  
\- Вот так! - Вместо ответа произнес Сет, и Дин почувствовал возле уха наушник, наверняка от роллинсовского айпода. Неловко повозившись, Сет все-таки вставил наушники, и голос его стал звучать глуше для окончательно потерявшегося в пространстве Дина. – И мы с тобой прощаемся до твоего оргазма.  
Смех Роллинса погас за перебором гитары, и Дин, понимая, что не видит и не слышит уже ничего, провалился в ватный океан. Единственное, что ему оставалось – всем телом следить за тем, что делает Сет, и молиться, чтобы тот не наворотил глупостей. Не то, чтобы Дин сомневался в нем, совсем нет. Но он чувствовал себя беспомощным и ненавидел это.  
Сету, наверно, передалось неуютное ощущение Дина. Он наклонился, ласково коснулся его губ своими и снова отстранился, едва Дин решил углубить поцелуй. Возможно, он даже что-то сказал, но этого не было слышно. Вместо этого он снова коснулся Дин, погладил его ладонями по груди, коснулся языком сосков, и Дин, неслышно даже для себя, застонал. Это подзадорило Роллинса.  
Он слез с Дина, присел рядом, и на несколько мгновений Эмброус оказался в вакууме. Но это закончилось, едва только на головку члена пролились несколько капель смазки, и крепкая рука уверенно растерла ее по всему стволу. Придурок Роллинс так и не удосужился снять митенки. Черная, знакомая до малейших деталей кожа казалась грубой в прикосновениях, но сейчас, когда лубрикант увлажнил ее, ощущения были не болезненными или неприятными, а чертовски правильными и нужными. Роллинс как будто заранее знал, что так и будет – наверняка посмеивался в бороду, засранец. Но при этом не терял ритма, сжимал член в кулаке грубовато, но нежно, не забывал пробегаться кончиками пальцев по головке – и Дин окончательно пропал. Вокруг не было ничего: только темнота, разбавленная рваным гитарным ритмом, и руки Сета, оказавшиеся сейчас, казалось, везде.  
Сет трогал его, гладил по бокам и животу, прочесывал завившиеся от пота в плотные кудряшки волосы в паху, щекотал внутреннюю поверхность бедер, от чего Дин вздрагивал и ерзал, и продолжал дрочить ему. Проклятые митенки, изредка холодившие кожу металлическими заклепками на запястьях, превратились в один момент в вечный и сильнейший кинк Дина.  
Сет придерживал его, надавив левой рукой на живот, но Дину некуда было спастись от того, насколько сильным с каждой секундой становилось удовольствие. Это было по-настоящему невыносимо, выход был только один – кончить в руку Роллинса, залить спермой черные митенки и испортить поганцу все задуманное. И Дин кричал и выгибался, как мог, натягивал цепочку наручников, когда вбивался в кулак Сета, который предусмотрительно перестал двигаться, и оргазм был близок, так близок, что сводило мышцы и сбивалось дыхание, но не хватало совсем чуть-чуть – и Дин разочарованно застонал, понимая, что накал уходит.  
Этот момент и выбрал Сет, чтобы левой рукой в согревшейся от соприкосновения с кожей Дина митенке, опустить ее между его бедер. Он умеючи надавил на нее, погладил, большим пальцем провел под мошонкой, и Дин только почувствовал, но не услышал на самом деле подбадривающее «Давай» Сета.  
От силы оргазма заложило уши, музыку будто отменили, в голове зазвенело от блаженной пустоты и удовольствия. Тело пело в крепких руках Роллинса, продолжавшего гладить его, член вздрагивал в крепкой хватке кулака, пока Сет, наконец, не отпустил измученного Дина.  
Эмброус даже не сразу понял, что может слышать то, что происходит – в голове бешено шумела кровь, заслоняя собой другие звуки. Но в глазах стало до боли светло, хотя в комнате был полумрак, понемногу вернулся слух и зрение, вот только наручники снимать Сет не спешил.  
\- Что… еще? – спросил Дин, не веря, что слышит свой голос, настолько тот был низким и хриплым. Отчаянно хотелось пить, и Сет, предвидя это, поднес к его губам стакан с теплой водой. – Спасибо.  
\- Потом скажешь, - вдруг оскалился Роллинс, хитро сверкая глазами.  
\- Твою мать! – озверел Дин, но ничего не мог поделать – руки были надежно скованы у него над головой.  
А Сет, улыбаясь и поглядывая исподлобья, провел рукой по его животу, мимо ставшего вялым члена вниз. Только когда смазанный палец покружил вокруг ануса, а потом толкнулся внутрь так, что Дин почувствовал, как его касается обрезанный край перчатки, он понял, что вечер еще не закончился.  
\- Я тебя убью, - пообещал он, но Сет не обратил внимания на угрозу. Он пользовался моментом – пока Дин был вялым, расслабленным и – самое главное – надежно зафиксированным так, чтобы его было удобно брать.  
В принципе, Дин мог это понять. У всех есть свои фантазии, так почему бы и не воплотить их? Особенно, когда партнер ничего не может сделать.  
Будь проклят Роллинс, Дин теперь знал способ ему отомстить.


	5. Как Сет Роллинс чемпионом стал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Театр абсурда имени В.В. Маяковского и крабо выепалочек представляет, что ничего не представляет

Пьеса "Женитьба чемпиона" в одном акте без пролога и эпилога  
  
  
 **Действующие лица:**  
 **Рэнди Ортон** \- жених, действующий чемпион ВВЕ и тяжвес чемпион  
 **Сет Роллинс** \- невеста  
 **Дин Эмброус, Роман Рейнс** \- подружки невесты  
 **Шеймус** \- шафер жениха  
 **Трипл Эйч** \- волей случая хозяин этого балагана и лицо, облеченное властью  
 **Стефани** \- его жена  
Все звезды и дивы ростера ВВЕ в количестве.  
  
 **Действие первое**  
  
 _На ринге все. Канаты украшены цветами, на тернбаклах стоят вазоны с цветами, в центре ринга стоит арка, обвитая цветами, вокруг нее полукругом стулья, для разнообразия не украшенные цветами, зато на них сидит весь цвет ростера._ Шафер, жених, подружки невесты и Трипл Эйч стоят у арки.  
 _Звучит тема ЩИТа в исполнении струнного квартета, по рампе идут Хорнсвоггл с Эль Торито, разбрасывают вокруг лепестки роз. Затем спускается Сет Роллинс в белой форме, его под руку ведет Стефани. Все замирают и восхищенно смотрят на невесту, поднимающуюся на ринг._  
 **Трипл Эйч:** Дорогие друзья и СМ Панк. Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтоб скрепить этого мужчину и... И этого мужчину узами брака. *в сторону* Нет, я что, действительно должен это делать?  
 **Стефани:** Дорогой, мы договаривались!  
 **Трипл:** А по-другому он не может стать чемпионом? Не знаю, выиграть там что-нибудь где-нибудь и как-нибудь?  
 **Стефани:** Ты же сам знаешь, что нет. Жени давай!  
 _Трипл послушно продолжает, зачитывая тексты клятв, при этом угрожающе смотрит на Ортона, который не сводит глаз с невесты. Никто не замечает, что Рейнса и Эмброуса на ринге уже нет._  
 **Трипл:** ...и поэтому, властью, данной мне... И все-таки, Рэнди, почему это делаю именно я?  
 **Ортон:** Так будет лучше для бизнеса.  
 **Трипл:** Что-то мне подсказывает, что свадьба чемпиона ВВЕ в тяжелом весе и члена ЩИТа не так полезна бизнесу, как ты предполагаешь.  
 **Рэнди:** У тебя Сина десять лет в хэдлайнерах - и ничего, родителям не страшно за его восьмилетних фанатов.  
 **Трипл** _*с сомнением*_ : Предположим, убедил.  
 **Ортон:** Продолжай давай!  
 **Трипл:** Я не могу без всех. Вот где его *кивает на Роллинса* подружки невесты?  
 _Внимание зрителей привлекает рингсайд, где обнявшиеся Рейнс и Эмброус, не чокаясь, опустошают пластиковые стаканчики. Рядом стоит Эрик Рован и подливает им что-то непонятное из огромной бутылки, заполненной белесой жидкостью._  
 **Роллинс** _*возмущенно*_ : Ну парни, ну вы чо? Ну договаривались же!  
 _Эмброус и Рейнс переводят взгляд на ринг._  
 **Эмброус:** Бабам право слова не давали! Молчи уж, невеста...  
 **Рейнс:** У нас разрушена картина мира...  
 **Рован:** Опять нет повода не выпить!   
_Подливает. Рейнс и Эмброус, не чокаясь, выпивают залпом, морщатся._  
 **Роллинс:** Мы так не договаривались! Это не по-дружески!  
 **Рейнс:** А по-дружески было заставлять нас одеваться в это сиреневое дерьмо? *показывает на свою форму непривычного цвета*.  
 **Эмброус:** Это лиловый.  
 _Пауза, в течение которой все мужики смотрят только на него._  
 **Рейнс:** Серьезно? Ты видишь разницу?  
 _Рован подливает, Рейнс и Эмброус выпивают. Конфликт утихает, не начавшись._  
 **Роллинс** _*шепотом*_ : Я тоже хочу...  
 **Ортон:** Как все закончится - я тебе сам налью.  
 **Трипл:** Мне одному кажется, что все это уже никогда не закончится?  
 **Ортон:** Лучше просто продолжай!  
 **Трипл** _*откашлявшись*_ : Итак, если есть в этом зале те, кто против этой свадьбы, то скажите об этом сейчас или не говорите никогда.  
 _Все присутствующие смотрят на Джона Сину и никто не замечает, как Рэнди грозит ему кулаком._  
 **Сина** _*поспешно*_ : А я тут причем? Мне уже все равно! Лучше у Коди спросите!  
 _Все оборачиваются к Роудсу, в чьих глазах отражается и блестит слезами вся скорбь еврейского народа._  
 **Трипл** _*с угрозой глядя на него*_ : Я повторяю вопрос. Есть ли в зале те, кто против этой свадьбы?  
 _Роудсу грозят уже Ортон и Роллинс вместе. Коди, громко сглотнув, опускает голову._  
 **Трипл:** Ну, будем считать, что все за... Поэтому объявляю вас мужем и... Фак, тоже мужем. Можете обменяться поясами.  
 _Рэнди поворачивается к своему шаферу с немым вопросом "Где пояса?"._  
 _Шеймус протягивает их ему_.  
 **Трипл** _*стряхнув со лба непрошеный пот*_ : Слава Винсу! Давайте уже быстрее закончим с этим фарсом. Итак, Сет, этим поясом ты объявляешь Рэнди Ортона своим мужем и чемпионом ВВЕ, а ты, Рэнди, этим поясом объявляешь Сета Роллинса своим... мужем и... Интерконтинентальным чемпионом?  
 **Сет:** ЧЕГООООО? Мы же договаривались на тяжвес!  
 _Рэнди оборачивается к Шеймусу, тот разводит руками._  
 **Шеймус:** Я просто подумал, что он больше подойдет для невесты. Он же белый!  
 **Биг И:** А я говорил, давайте проведем редизайн, я, может, черный хотел!  
 **Трипл:** Бигги, спешу напомнить, что неграм в этой компании право голоса дается только чтоб объявить о своей нетрадиционной ориентации. Поэтому... _*с угрозой в голосе*_ Ты хочешь всем нам что-то сказать?  
 **Биг И** _*повесив голову*_ : Нет, я молчал.  
 _Сет негодует, Рэнди боится, Трипл устало вздыхает, Дин и Роман залезают на ринг, отобрав у Рована бутылку._  
 **Рейнс:** А я тебе говорил - не верь ему, брат, он тебя обманет!  
 **Эмброус:** Опять нет повода не выпить!  
 _Роллинс берет стаканчик, выпивает._  
 **Ортон:** Мы же договаривались!..  
 **Роллинс:** На тяжвес! Наливай...  
 _Эмброус наливает еще по одной, все трое выпивают._  
 **Рейнс:** Вот теперь и сиреневенький не таким страшным кажется.  
 **Эмброус:** Это лиловый.  
 _Тяжелая пауза, все смотрят на Эмброуса. Тот отпивает прямо из бутылки, молчит._  
 **Роллинс:** Забей, я вообще в белом!  
 **Стефани:** Тебе так идет!  
 _Все дивы вытирают глаза кружевными платочками._  
 **Трипл:** Тьфу, блядь.  
 **Стефани:** Ты что-то сказал?  
 **Трипл:** Нет! Объявляю вас мужем и мужем, целуйтесь, дети мои!  
 _Окропляет брачующихся, шафера и подружек невесты виски из фляжки и прикладывается к ней сам. Ортон, выбив стаканчик из руки Сета, присасывается к нему в глубоком затяжном поцелуе, все молчат и счастливо вздыхают, Стефани и остальные дивы снова вытирают глаза кружевными платочками._  
 **Роллинс** _*вырвавшись из гадючьей хватки*_ : Я у тебя чемпионство ВВЕ при разводе отберу, понял?  
 **Сина:** Я могу помочь!  
 _Все оборачиваются к нему, угрожающе смотрят._  
 **Трипл:** Я готов внести изменения в правилах о праве голоса для негров и записать тебя в афроамериканцы ради такого дела.  
 **Сина:** Я молчу.  
 **Коди:** А я еврей! Я не боюсь! Могу посоветовать хорошего адвоката.  
 _Сина толкает его локтем в бок, заставляя заткнуться, а потом что-то шепчет на ухо. Коди заметно светлеет лицом._  
 **Ортон:** Мы уже можем отправляться на первую брачную ночь?  
 **Трипл** _*устало взмахнув рукой*_ : Делайте, что хотите.  
 _Ортон закидывает сопротивляющегося Роллинса на плечо, уходит с ринга. За ним бегут Рейнс и Эмброус._  
 **Шеймус:** А вы-то куда?  
 **Рейнс и Эмброус** _*одновременно*_ : Мы всегда втроем!  
 **Ортон** _*останавливается*_ : Нет, я на это не подписывался. Вы что же, и есть вместо меня будете?  
 **Рейнс и Эмброус** _*одновременно*_ : Ога!  
 **Роллинс** _*суча ногами*_ : Отпусти меня, животное!  
 **Батиста** _*возмущенно*_ : Я тебя и пальцем не тронул!  
 **Роллинс:** Да я не тебе, я вот ему!  
 _Отчаявшийся Рейнс проводит Ортону гарпун, Эмброус ловит Сета на руки._  
 **Роллинс:** Вообще, по правилам невеста должна покидать церемонию на руках... Ай, да уже не важно, кого!  
 _Запрыгивает на руки Дину, Роман тащит на себе Ортона._  
 **Трипл:** Ну, это справедливо.  
 **Стефани** _*подходит к нему, обнимает*_ : Это так романтично, милый. А помнишь нашу свадьбу?  
 **Трипл** _*целует жену*_ : На нашей свадьбе не было такого блядского цирка.  
 **Стефани:** Да уже не важно.  
 _Целуются._  
  
 _Вокруг ринга затемнение, Рован достает из-под настила еще пяток десятилитровых бутылок, вместе с Вайеттом разливают гостям, все чокаются, выпивают, начинается оргия. И никто не замечает, как в углу о чем-то шепчутся Сина и Коди._  
  
 **Действие второе**  
В гостиничном номере.

_Не пришедший в себя после гарпуна Ортон лежит на кровати, Сет примеряет его пояс чемпиона ВВЕ на голое ничего, Эмброус и Рейнс распаковывают подарки._  
 **Роллинс:** Вот сволочь, обманул. Это что, я получается, с ним по любви что ли поженился?  
 **Рейнс:** Ты хотя бы не в сиреневом.  
 **Эмброус:** Это лиловый.  
 **Рейнс:** Нет, серьезно, ты не хочешь поговорить об этом?  
 _Дин молча распаковывает подарок вместо ответа._  
 **Эмброус:** О, командные пояса!  
 **Рейнс** _*забирает, прикладывает к себе, толкает крутящегося возле зеркала Роллинса*_ : А я и не замечал, как золото подходит к лиловому.  
 **Эмброус:** Это сирене... Сволочь, подловил.  
 _Рейнс и Роллинс смеются. От этого просыпается Рэнди._  
 **Ортон** _*поднимает голову с подушки*_ : О, уже все закончилось? Наконец-то! Иди ко мне, любимый.  
 _Тянет руки к Сету, тот отбивается._  
 **Роллинс:** Не трогай меня, обманщик! За это неделю будешь спать на диване!  
 **Ортон:** Хоть под диваном, только дай я тебя хотя бы потрогаю.  
 **Эмброус (Рейнсу):** Мужик, валим, а то и нас впишут в эту байду.  
 _Быстро уходят._  
  
 _Свет гаснет, включается медленная расслабляющая музыка, фоном слышны сначала злые, а потом довольные крики Сета и пыхтение Рэнди._  
  
 _Во вселенной ВВЕ царит гармония, мир, любовь, а кое-где все еще оргия._  
  
 **Конец**


	6. Высшее образование Романа Рейнса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Роман Рейнс и Дин Эмброус с Сетом Роллинсом с косой чертой посередине двух последних имен  
> Место действия: Марсель, 2013 год, европейский тур

Из-за открытой двери на балкон в комнате кружил запах моря и соленого легкого бриза, слышались крики чаек и матросов на швартующихся дорогих яхтах, и это было лучшим моментом для того, чтобы проснуться.  
Роман, сладко потягиваясь под тонким покрывалом, заменившим ему этой теплой ночью одеяло, открыл левый глаз, потом правый, в который нещадно светило солнце сквозь кисейные занавески. С открытыми глазами мир казался еще прекраснее, чем был во сне. Вспоминая, с каким удовольствием в ночных мечтах Роман тискал пояс чемпиона ВВЕ, он потянулся и пошевелил пальцами ног, с которых сбилось покрывало. Пора была вставать, умываться и идти на завтрак, а потом - до начала прогонов вечернего выступления - успеть хоть немного походить по городу. Даже прекрасный вид из окна, который так и просился в фотоальбом твиттера, не мог бы заменить узких улочек, ресторанчиков и кафе с площадками на улице, с цветами на ажурных балкончиках, которые было бы хорошо сфотографировать на память.  
Роман напоследок зевнул и встал с кровати, не утруждаясь поисками хотя бы трусов. Ему было все равно, как выходить на балкон - все номера на этом этаже были заняты парнями, которые и в раздевалке успели изучить друг друга с ног до головы. А если с улицы заглянет кто-то любопытный, то... Роману никогда не было нужды стесняться.  
Но какой-то мерзавец решил испортить Роману момент единения с природой. С балкона потянуло запахом сигарет, что было странным - рядом жили некурящие Роллинс и Бигги, которых следовало бы поместить на рекламу антитабачной компании. Роман, грозно хлюпая носом - английская простуда еще давал знать о себе - вышел на балкон и замер, увидев на балконе номера Сета с наслаждением курившего Дина.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? - без обязательного "добрутра" спросил разгневанный Роман.  
\- Курю, - равнодушно ответил Эмброус, любуясь живописными окрестностями, вид на которые открывался с их балконов.  
\- А как ты здесь оказался?  
\- За сигаретами зашел.   
\- Так Сет же не курит, - удивился Роман.  
\- А я с собой принес, - пожал плечами Дин.  
\- Но ты же сам говорил, что куришь только после секса? Где ты секс-то у Роллинса нашел?  
\- Тоже с собой принес.  
Роман задумчиво почесал затылок, посмотрел на голубое море, белые точки летящих по синему небу чаек и подумал, что, наверное, все логично.  
\- А... Ну, тогда пойдем на завтрак?  
\- Пойдем-пойдем, - кивнул Дин. - Ты иди, а мы догоним.  
Роман, бросив последний взгляд на марсельское утро с высоты балкона, ушел в номер и не увидел, как рядом с Дином оказался Сет - голый как в день появления на свет, но более радостный.  
\- С кем ты разговаривал? - спросил он у Дина, беря из его пачки сигарету и смачно затягиваясь.  
\- С Рейнсом, - ответил Дин, внимательно глядя на него. - А почему ты куришь? Ты же делаешь это только перед сексом.  
\- Кто сказал, что у меня его сейчас не будет? - хитро прищурился Сет, и Дин увидел в этом себя самого.  
\- И где же ты его возьмешь? - Дин затушил окурок о дно пепельницы и хищно осмотрел стоявшего перед ним голышом Роллинса.  
\- Ты же его с собой принес, - рассмеялся Роллинс. - Проверим?  
Дин оттянул резинку трусов, внимательно посмотрел туда, будто ища принесенный секс, и уверенно ответил:  
\- А, ну да, вот же он!

Роман, рассеянно глядя в окно гостиничного ресторана, ел третье яйцо вкрутую и заедал его вкуснейшим шоколадным круассаном, тоже третьим в его сегодняшней трапезе, и уже не скучал в одиночестве. Серьезно, эти круассаны, они такие вкусные, будто их ангелы на небесах пекли. Кому нужны эти дурацкие опаздывающие друзья, когда есть такие круассаны?  
И то же самое Роман думал, в одиночестве бродя по узеньким улочкам Марселя и думая, что Роллинс с Эмброусом еще пожалеют, что не пошли с ним.  
А Дин и Сет, в который уже раз за этот день находя друг у друга принесенный с собой секс, тоже думали, что Марсель - прекрасный город, вот только по другой причине...


	7. Вместо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пол смотрел на Колби и видел Майкла, обнимал, утыкаясь носом в высветленные пряди, и представлял, что это светло-русые волосы Майка, вьющиеся и влажные после матча, щекочут ему щеку.

Размер: драббл, 766 слов  
Пейринг: Пол Левек/Колби Лопес (Трипл Эйч/Сет Роллинс), UST Пол Левек/Майкл Хиккенботтом (Трипл Эйч/Шон Майклс)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Федерация: WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)  
Краткое содержание: Пол смотрел на Колби и видел Майка, обнимал, утыкаясь носом в высветленные пряди, и представлял, что это светло-русые волосы Майка, вьющиеся и влажные после матча, щекочут ему щеку.  
Предупреждение: минет

Он был похож на Майкла.  
Дальше мысль Пола отказывалась работать, потому сравнивать лучшего друга и мальчика, который благодаря своему таланту и покровительству начальства становился одной из самых ярких звезд за всю историю рестлинга, было глупо и неправильно. Пол с нескрываемым удовольствием следил за тем, как тренируется или выходит под свет софитов Колби, яркий, блестящий…  
Почти как настоящий.  
Такой же подвижный, как Майк, такой же бесстрашный, настолько красивый, что иногда невозможно было отвести взгляд. Пол любовался им и почти боготворил, и Колби тянулся к нему тоже, так, что Стефани смеялась над их отношениями.  
— Ты завел себе мини-Майклса, — говорила она.  
Пол соглашался с женой – зачем спорить, если все так и было.  
Он даже позволял Колби не депилировать тело, хотя это было одним из пусть негласных, но четких условий пребывания на ринге. Майк тоже плевать хотел на это правило, а мохнатая грудь только добавляла ему очков в глазах фанатов, особенно женщин, конечно.  
Пол смотрел на Колби и видел Майка, обнимал, утыкаясь носом в высветленные пряди, и представлял, что это светло-русые волосы друга, вьющиеся и влажные после матча, щекочут ему щеку. Колби иногда застывал рядом с ним, смотрел в ответ настороженно, словно догадывался, о чем босс думает, но Пол старался перевести все в шутку. Только с каждым днем делать это было все сложнее.  
В конце концов Лопес подкараулил его в одном из помещений спортивного центра, где вечером должна была проходить запись шоу. Он громко постучал в дверь, а когда Пол открыл, толкнул его обратно и вошел внутрь следом.  
— Какого черта!.. – успел возмутиться Пол до того, как Колби, молчавший и осторожно, но напористо двигавшийся к нему, не толкнул босса в грудь так сильно, что Пол не устоял на ногах и рухнул на диван. – Колби!  
Тот резко опустился на колени, молча раздвинул ноги Пола и, не отрываясь, глядя ему в глаза, потянулся к ширинке джинсов. Пол смотрел на него в ответ, не протестовал, сразу поняв, что тот задумал. Он гнал от себя мысль, что это чертовски неправильно – позволять своему работнику такое, но непрошенное, давно давимое в душе возбуждение опалило все тело. Пол смотрел на Колби, чье лицо неуловимо размывалось, превращаясь в шкодливо улыбавшееся лицо Майкла, и не двигался, пока он расстегивал ширинку, стаскивал плотно сидящие джинсы, а за ними и трусы. Совсем немного, только чтобы вытащить уже полуокрепший член.  
— Не надо, — попросил Пол, зная, что ни Колби, ни он сам не смогут остановиться. Так и вышло.  
Колби придвинулся ближе, касаясь грудью бедер Пола, взял его член и довел кулаком до полного возбуждения. Полу пришлось закрыть глаза и откинуть голову на спинку дивана, потому что перед глазами все закружилось. Стало жарко и душно, даже ворот просторной футболки душил. Колби задрал ее край выше, обнажив грудь Пола, провел по ней ладонью, прищемил пальцами соски.  
— Ты ведь этого хотел? – злым шепотом спросил он.  
— Нет, — честно признался Пол. – Да.  
— В этом и проблема, ты сам не понимаешь, чего хочешь.  
Колби наклонился, облизал головку его члена, взял ее в рот и пососал, помогая себе рукой, а потом, аккуратно и медленно, взял член в рот наполовину, сжал щеки и пустил до основания в горло. Пол проскрежетал пальцами по кожаной обивке дивана, выдохнул и сдался окончательно, позволяя Колби отсасывать себе яростно и глубоко. Он иногда царапал головку зубами, но не больно, тело отвечало на это острым удовольствием, Пол ерзал на диване, не зная, что делать. Ему хотелось самому толкнуться в горло Колби, трахнуть его в рот, крепко держа за голову, но вместо этого он ласково провел пальцами по щеке. Она натягивалась под головкой его члена, удовольствие стало пряным и жарким. Пол почувствовал, как взмокшая на спине футболка прилипает к коже дивана. Колби же продолжал сосать, то полностью насаживаясь горлом на член, то выпуская его так, чтобы головка оказывалась под языком, облизывал и сосал ее, щекоча щелку. Он отпустил футболку Пола, которую до этого комкал в кулаке, взял в руку мошонку и сжал, потом еще раз – мягко и, казалось, нежно, но кожа пылала под его прикосновениями, в яйцах стало туго.  
Пол сдался желанию и застонал, пусть едва слышно, но это было окончательной капитуляцией. Колби ускорил движения, мял мошонку, дрочил, посасывая головку, и оргазм не заставил себя ждать. Лопес проглотил все, ни единой капли не вытекло из его умелого рта, а когда член Пола обмяк, он поднялся.  
— Теперь не перепутаешь, — сказал он на прощание и вышел, оставляя босса наедине с послеоргазменным откатом и странным чувством, стянувшим душу плотным узлом.

В одном Лопес оказался прав. С тех пор, глядя на него на мониторах или вживую, Пол уже не видел Майкла. Только Колби, злого Колби с яркими после минета губами и яростью в карих глазах. Вместо одного наваждения Пол получил другое, более горькое хотя бы потому, что Колби он успел попробовать.


	8. Молчание — не знак согласия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: UST Джимми Джейкобс/Сет Роллинс (Тайлер Блэк)  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Федерация: WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment), ROH (Ring of Honor)  
> Краткое содержание: Джимми кончал с именем «Тайлер» в долгом стоне, забывая о том, что человека с таким именем уже давно нет на свете.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, сексуальные фантазии

Джимми Джейкобс любит Сета Роллинса.  
Эта прописная истина для всех, кто сколько-нибудь знаком и с Джимми, и с Сетом, и с их историей. Это не секрет ни для кого, кроме, быть может, самого Сета Роллинса.

Казалось, это было в другой жизни: AAW, PWG, RoH. Их первые шаги к удаче и вершинам карьеры, прыжки в колючую проволоку и общая кровь, размазанная по лицам и груди. Тайлер улыбался, глядя на то, как восторженно горели глаза Джимми при взгляде на него, но списывал все на радость победы. Тайлер обнимал его, не чувствуя, как Джимми вздрагивает, прикасаясь к его плечам и груди, обнаженным и мокрым от пота. Тайлер веселился, как в последний день, не видя, как тухнут глаза Джимми, когда он отворачивался.  
Это и была другая жизнь, где все было ярче, вкуснее, осязаемее. Они пытались делать что-то новое, что-то свое и доказывали всему миру и фанатам, что достойны большего. Для Тайлера большее случилось, когда он подписал контракт с WWE и стал Сетом Роллинсом, а для Джимми так ничего и не произошло. Все его большее и кареглазое, попрощавшись с приятелями и проставившись напоследок, умотало во Флориду – к новым берегам и достижениям, оставив Джимми только привкус пота на губах и прогрессирующее безумие.  
Сета свели с Моксли, которого Джимми совсем не кейфебно ненавидел, зная, что в этот раз его чувства взаимны. Сета сделали чемпионом, а Джимми подобрал новую краску для волос. Сет перешел в NXT и красовался на рампе и ринге с СМ Панком, а Джимми… Джимми увлекся твиттером, то и дело вспоминая в нем бывшего партнера. Он уже больше по привычке проставлял @WWERollins, зная, что не получит ответа. Но как же было сладко и едко писать его новое имя и получать в ответ тишину, мечтая совсем о другом.  
Джимми не оставался в одиночестве, ни на ринге, ни в жизни. Желающих попробовать мягкого красивого тела, размазать подводку под его глазами и обкончать разноцветные пряди волос всегда было много. И Джимми отдавался им, как в последний раз, стонал и просил сильнее, вот только закрывал глаза, чтобы представить на месте рандомного любовника того, чье имя старался не произносить вслух. Джимми дрочил, представляя, что это рука Сета ласкает его, представляя, как кулак, ставший символом ЩИТа, туго обнимает его член. Джимми кусал губы, представляя, как царапает их щетина Сета. Джимми кончал с именем «Тайлер» в долгом стоне, забывая о том, что человека с таким именем уже давно нет на свете.  
Джимми не пропускал ни одного выпуска WWE. Даже богом забытый Main Event, если в нем был Роллинс, находил в нем живейший отклик. Джимми смотрел, как Сета обнимал проклятый Моксли, перелинявший в Эмброуса, но нисколько не изменившийся; как мажор Аноа’и, родившийся с серебряной ложкой в жопе и получивший сразу все на блюдечке с золотой каймой, гладил Сета по плечу и пожирал взглядом его идеальное тело. Тело, которое сам Джимми каждую ночь видел во сне и спускал, как подросток, только вспоминая, как оно было рядом.

Терпение исчерпалось на том RAW, где Роллинс, вспомнив, что он прирожденный хил, напал на «братьев» со спины. Не это рассердило Джимми, нет, вовсе не это.  
Его бесил Ортон, смотрящий на Сета, как на трофей, добытый в долгой войне. Он ненавидел Трипл Эйча, облизывавшего Сета взглядом, словно тот был изысканным лакомством. Эти двое, как и Эмброус с Рейнсом до того, заняли первые места в его расстрельном списке.  
И теперь для Джимми не было слаще минут, чем те, когда он представлял, как Трипл Эйч и Рэнди Ортон, сменяясь, пялят Роллинса в обе дырки, оставляют на нем синяки и царапины, раздирают его задницу и горло своими членами. Роллинс был достоин каждой секунды этого — за свое предательство, за свой карьеризм, за то, что был слишком хорош для Джимми Джейкобса.  
«Сколько миль вонючих членов тебе пришлось отсосать за этот чемодан?» — писал Джимми в твиттер и стирал, но потом набирал снова. Он хотел спросить, взять Сета за грудки и вытрясти из него правду, почему он оставил Джимми с разбитым сердцем, а сам превратился в шлюху босса. Он хотел — но не мог, и сто раз по сто сорок символов не хватило бы на то, чтобы узнать правду.  
Джимми старался не думать о том, что он был просто недостоин такого, как Сет. Нет, дело вовсе не в этом.  
Просто Роллинс — тупая шлюха.  
Хотя Джимми любил его и таким. Пусть даже Роллинс не знал об этом.


	9. Санта и даже немного Бэтмен

Окей, Роман не был идиотом и слепым не был тоже. Даже если кто-то сомневался, то быстро менял мнение, увидев у носа кулак или ненавязчивую демонстрацию внушительных даже для основного ростера мускулов. Поэтому Роман быстро заметил, какая часть его тела вызывала интерес, и связал причины и следствия.  
— Сет?  
Роллинс даже не сразу смог ответить, и Роман как наяву видел, что перед тем, как отозваться, Сет выключил сердечки в глазах и утер слюни.  
— Сет?  
Серьезно, он не сразу понял, что его зовут. Роману пришлось пощелкать у него перед носом, чтобы Роллинс очнулся.  
— Извини, что ты сказал?  
— Ничего, — осторожно ответил Роман. – А ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
— Нет, — слишком поспешно ответил Сет и отвернулся, делая вид, что ничего не случилось. Но Роман уже запомнил этот момент.

Второй раз тревожный звоночек тренькнул над ухом Рейнса, когда Сет слишком увлекся тисканьем его за зад. Это было воскресенье без – БЕЗ! – хаус-шоу, это был выходной, законный, выстраданный и такой желанный. Не утруждаясь даже одеться, они валялись в кровати и развлекались ничегонеделаньем, когда Сет осторожно сполз к ногам Романа и начал мягко поглаживать его бедра. Поначалу Роман кайфовал и нежился: руки у Сета были что надо: крепкие, но нежные, мышцы под его прикосновениями пели и расслаблялись, и сознание Романа расслабилось вслед за ними. Но не тут-то было. Сет вдруг заурчал, гладя и разминая его задницу, потерся щекой о серый хлопок трусов, в который она была затянута, что слишком уж напомнило довольного кота, нализавшегося валерьянки. Роман обернулся и увидел, что глаза у Сета уже чуть косили, а зрачки расширились так, что даже темной радужки не было видно.  
— Сет? – позвал Роман, но, как и в первый раз, тот сразу не ответил. – Сет?  
— Да? – вскинулся тот, но зад Романа из рук не выпускал.  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
— Н-нет? – неуверенно ответил Роллинс, и Роман спустил ему косяк еще раз, тем более, что Сет отвлек его привычно-прекрасным минетом.  
Минет в выходной, в полдень и под тихое бурчание телевизора – это был один из самых счастливых дней в жизни Романа.

Только к третьему разу Сет смог признаться.  
— Я хочу тебя, — сказал он, с опаской заглядывая Роману в глаза.  
— Я тебя тоже. Постоянно, — улыбнулся тот, но Сет перебил.  
— Я хочу трахнуть тебя.  
Очень удивил. Роман даже хихикнул – но очень тихо и мужественно, — услышав это. Примерно это он и понял, когда знаки внимания Сета к его заднице участились. Теперь не проходило и дня, чтобы Роллинс не потрогал его за зад, не потерся об него — будто случайно – пахом, не завис, с восхищением и обожанием глядя на то, как Роман ходит, наклоняется, тренируется, моется. А когда Роман все-таки присаживался, Сета словно иголками кололи – такой у него был страдальческий вид, когда задница Романа испытывала хоть малейшее давление или неудобство.  
В конце концов, это стало похоже на игру, и Роман все ждал, когда же Сета прорвет признанием.  
— Ты меня удивил, — с издевкой ответил Роман на признание Сета. – Я даже представить не мог такого!  
Сет напрягся, поняв, что над ним прикалываются. Роман не стал тянуть.  
— Хочешь – трахни.  
Даже если бы он сказал, что в Рождество работает Сантой, даже если бы он сказал, что он Бэтмэн, даже если бы он признался в том, что он – женщина, то не смог бы больше удивить Сета.  
— Я-я-а-аээээо-о-оооокей! – за секунду лицо Сета изменилось: от удивленной гримасы оно быстро и плавно перешло к выражению радости и восторга.  
Глядя на него, Роман подумал, что все-таки он в чем-то Санта. И может быть, даже Бэтмен.

Роман Рейнс заслуженно считал себя богом римминга. Черт возьми, он и его язык – они были хороши, и дифирамбы в их адрес Сет готов был петь неделями. Ничуть не меньше Роман любил римминг, но все как-то не задавалось до сегодняшнего дня, когда Сет наконец-то добрался до вожделенной части тела, и Роман с легкой горечью подумал, что никакая техника не сможет победить страстное желание.  
Сет, добравшись до его зада, буквально сошел с ума. Он зарывался лицом между ягодицами, облизывал, покусывал, жарко и влажно дышал в копчик, вкручивая язык Роману в зад. Он стонал, потираясь щекой об его ягодицы – и в итоге щедро спустил Роману на колени, едва только услышав, как тот стонет в ответ на страстные ласки.  
К чести Сета стоило добавить, что Роман кончил раньше него, но это нисколько не поколебало его мужественности и принятия себя как личности, потому что такой римминг дольше него мог выдержать бы только кто-то, сделанный из камня. Роман таким не был, поэтому с удовольствием кончил, пока Сет коротко щекотал его изнутри кончиком языка.

Эпилог.  
К самому сексу они не могли приступить еще пару недель, потому что Сета заклинивало на римминге, а Роман не мог сопротивляться и послушно спускал, чувствуя в себе его язык. Они честно старались – каждый день. И каждый день не доходили до основного блюда, но ни разу не пожалели об этом.  
А когда Роман смотрел на лежавшего рядом довольного и счастливого до щенячьего визга Сета, он, кажется, чувствовал, как у него на макушке отрастает шапочка Санты. Роман был оптимистом и радовался, что не оленьи рога, хотя никто в здравом уме не мог бы представить, что Сет сможет изменить ему и его заднице. Это был лучший в мире любовный треугольник, и Роману здорово повезло быть его частью.


	10. Тогда и сейчас

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 642 слова, Ортон, Баутиста, Левек и его Хиккенботтом, Рик Флэр  
> пиджи тринадцать, эвалюшан-эра и оторити-эра

— Я уже когда-то видел такой журнал…  
Дэйв не чувствовал себя так паршиво с тех пор, как в семь лет разбил любимую мамину вазу, а осколки хитроумно спрятал под кроватью, а потом оправдывался, что нет, конечно же, это не он. Интуиция буквально орала о том, что это задумчивое замечание Пола относится именно к нему. И тому, что Дэйв прятал в чемодане уже второй месяц. Другого места не нашлось, они же всегда в разъездах, перепрятать было некуда, да и не в привычках у них было рыться в вещах друг друга, а в чемодане журнал всегда был под рукой.  
И всем остальным, если вспомнить, чем Дэйв занимался, глядя на его потрепанные от частого использования страницы.  
— Точно, — осенило Пола, а Дэйв услышал первый треск досок своего гроба, в который вколачивали гвоздь. – О, в таком Шон снима… Я не понял, это чье?  
В номере – президентском люксе, который прижимистый Винс снял Эволюции для поддержания кейфеба – стало подозрительно тихо. Они жили здесь вчетвером, к счастью, Рика не было, он пораньше скрылся в спальне, чтобы отдохнуть после перелета, но и оставшихся в гостиной двух приятелей для позора Дэйва хватило бы с лихвой.  
— Дай посмот…  
Дэйв мог даже не оборачиваться, чтобы понять, на какие именно фотки наткнулся так некстати Рэнди. На свои же, сделанные три месяца назад и опубликованные в этом гейском журнальчике, по огромной случайности попавшем в руки Дэйва.  
Неловко вышло.  
— Это чье? – спросил Рэнди, перелистывая страницы со своими фотками. Еще и любовался наверняка, самодрочер. Не то, чтоб Дэйв его не понимал. Он, собственно, и сам пару – десятков или сотен — раз не сдержался, и пара подсохших капель, склеивших страницы, об этом разве что вслух не говорили. – Чье это?  
— Не мое, — поднял руки Пол и по-дурацки хихикнул: — Это же не фотки Шона.  
Кривая рожа Рэнди лучше всего сказала Полу, что тот думает о близкой дружбе Левека и Хиккенботтома. Дэйву тоже было, что добавить, но он сдержался и промолчал, предпочитая притвориться, что чертовски занят… Ну, откусыванием заусенца, например.  
— Дэйв?  
Рэнди был очень заинтересован в том, чтобы выяснить, кто из коллег втихаря подрачивал на его светлый образ, но Дэйв не дал бы ему такого преимущества. Обернувшись, он лениво обвел взглядом ржущего Пола, растрепавшийся журнал в руках у Рэнди и самого Ортона, выглядевшего гораздо лучше любой фотографии, но слишком одетого, как на вкус Дэйва.  
— Что? – он притворился, что заусенец – это важно, очень важно, как голод в Африке, например. И точно важнее Ортона с его глупыми вопросами.  
— Это твой журнал?  
Дэйв мог годиться собой – его смех прозвучал очень натурально, и выражение лица было под стать. Кажется, в нем жил актер и стоило бы найти агента, чтобы такая фактура не пропадала. У него так хорошо получилось притвориться, что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем спрашивает Рэнди, что тот поверил.  
— Рик? – озвучил он последний вариант, и это заставило даже Пола утихнуть.  
— Эмм, ну, он еще в форме, — подумал вслух Пол. – Все может быть. Тогда тебе придется поберечься, у Рика хороший удар.  
И Пол снова заржал – настолько его забавляла и сама ситуация, и рожа Рэнди, действительно испугавшегося возможности стать объектом чувств Рика Флэра.  
— Придурок, — в сердцах бросил Рэнди, швырнул журнал за диван и скрылся в своей спальне.  
— Не благодари, — услышал Дэйв тихий голос Пола – спокойного настолько, что по нему нельзя было понять, как он только что веселился.  
— Что?  
— Не благодари, — повторил Пол. – И не пались больше так.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Дэйв, пойманный врасплох, и на этом, казалось бы, все должно было закончиться.  
Должно было бы, но не в этой жизни.  
Когда Пол, глядя им в глаза, сказал, что не видит больше животного и не видит перед собой больше убийцы легенд, Дэйв вспомнил о том случае. Потому что, как выяснилось, Пол Левек никогда ничего не забывает и все использует во благо.  
Себе.  
И сложно его в этом винить, думал Дэйв, идя по рампе бок о бок с Ортоном – как тогда, в их прошлой жизни, понемногу вспоминая, каково быть животным и как просто снова начать втихаря дрочить на Рэнди.


	11. Все, что происходит в душевой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драббл на 610 слов, Сет/Роман, Дин, намек на Ортон/Дин  
> эРочка, минет, вуайеризм, ээээ - они сделали это в душевой!

Дин не этого ожидал – но такого никто никогда не ожидает, входя в душевые. Дин привык, что обычно там моются, стараясь поскорей свалить после шоу домой, и никто по доброй воле не остается надолго. Всем хочется отдыха и пары пива перед сном в веселой компании коллег, таких же уставших и скучавших по простому человеческому общению, в котором не было места приемам, трепу и нелепым травмам. Вот только те двое, кого Дин застукал поздним вечером в душевой, никуда не торопились, а наоборот – оттачивали мастерство захватов и удержаний.  
Сет, к примеру, тренировал удержание рта Рейнса на своем члене, цепко держа Романа за уши, словно созданные для этого. Дин подавил вырвавшийся смешок. Уши у Романа были выдающимися, подстать владельцу, вот только шутить по их поводу никто не рисковал – можно было остаться без своих. Рейнс же, в свою очередь, прижимал Сета к стенке душевого отсека, причем так сильно и долго, что Робертсон мог бы лупить по кафелю до гангрены или победы в кастинге на роль ударника в «Металлике», — настолько серьезно Роман был настроен. Сет мог шевелиться только верхней частью тела, но делал это со сноровкой: натягивал Романа на член, успевал щекотать за оттопыренными ушами, да еще и болтал что-то, что заглушала текущая сверху вода.  
Ситуация была неожиданной, и Дину пора было валить из душевой, чтобы ненароком не выдать себя и не подставить приятелей, но он не мог двинуться с места. Потому что только сейчас он действительно понял, что увидел, и мысль эта его оглушила. Пришлось пару раз проморгаться и ущипнуть себя за бедро через джинсы, чтобы понять – это все не сон и не шутка.  
Роман Рейнс.  
Отсасывал.  
Сету Роллинсу.  
Причем, делал это так мастерски и с удовольствием, что в голову Дина закралась мысль: а насколько часто его дружбаны так тренировались?  
И какие еще места были ими отмечены печатями разврата…  
Размышления прервал долгий и томный стон Сета, отпустившего, наконец, уши Романа и теперь теревшего свои соски. Они набухли, потемнели и сжались в мелкие точки, а Сет все теребил и щипал их, поддаваясь рту Романа. Рейнс надевался на его член глубже, головка растягивала связки и выделялась на вытянутой шее плотным бугорком. Дин смотрел на это, открыв от изумления рот, и даже в чем-то завидовал Сету.  
Но это вмиг испарилось, едва он посмотрел на Романа чуть ниже. Такому Дин точно не стал бы завидовать, а Сета стало просто жалко. С таким конским членом Рейнс просто обязан был делать хороший минет – иначе для чего бы Сету было так мучиться? Дин, конечно, и до этого видел член Романа (попробуйте обойтись без этого в одной раздевалке и душевой), но не подозревал, каким монстром он становится в возбужденном состоянии.  
Фух, бедняга Сет… Дин вытер выступивший на лбу пот, а потом передумал жалеть Роллинса. В конце концов, тот сладко кончал в подставленный рот Романа, заляпывал спермой аккуратную эспаньолку и натруженные ярко-красные губы. Сет был последним человеком на земле, кто нуждался бы в жалости Дина сейчас.  
Это размышление в итоге и подтолкнуло Дина к тому, чтобы очнуться и выйти, наконец, из душевой, оставляя в ней еще возбужденного Рейнса, которому явно требовалось спустить. Да и быть заловленным на месте преступления тоже не хотелось.  
Одно дело – объяснять, почему ты подсматриваешь за друзьями во время секса, а совсем другое – придумывать причины своей задержки в спортцентре, когда уже весь – почти весь – ростер бухал или спал. Дин забрал из шкафчика скатанные в один комок грязные трусы, носки и футболку, закинул их в сумку и направился к выходу, когда дверь открылась под пинком Рэнди.  
— Какого черта? – возмущенно заорал тот. – Ты провалился? Немедленно тащи свою жопу сюда, я устал тебя ждать.  
— Т-с-с, — Дин прижал палец к губам и быстро смылся из раздевалки, чтобы увести злого Ортона подальше.  
Не только у Сета и Романа могли быть секреты от него, не так ли?


	12. Вся жизнь Джимми Джейкобса была ошибкой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История знакомства Джимми с очередным мужчиной его мечты  
> Джимми Джейкобс, Сет Роллинс, Дин Эмброус, Роман Рейнс, PG-13, юст, восторг и преклонение

Вся жизнь Джимми Джейкобса была ошибкой до этого дня. Точнее, до вечера. До того самого вечера, когда он оказался на съемках РО, а Сет и Дин, поддавшись его пьяному восторгу, не прихватили приятеля с собой, чтобы...  
\- Мы тебя кое с кем познакомим!  
Джимми готов был знакомиться со всеми подряд, но к такому он был еще не готов. Одно дело Крис Джерико или Пол Хейман, или Букер Ти, или... Или даже ДжейБиЭл, но не такое.

Такое возвышалось над Джимми на добрый фут и взирало на него и весь мир с усмешкой, а Джимми смотрел на него в ответ, раскрыв от изумления рот. С одной стороны, Дин был такого же роста, с другой стороны, Сет был такого же типажа, и Джимми, наверное, должен был быть готов, но...  
Но он не был.  
\- Это Роман, - сказал Сет, а Джимми выдохнул только:  
\- О, боже мой.  
Роман смотрел на Джимми сверху вниз, едва ли не щурился, чтобы рассмотреть его, а вот у Джимми начались проблемы со зрением - он осознал, что видит уже мало что, кроме самого Романа.  
\- Роман.  
Джимми смотрел на протянутую руку, расписанную затейливой тату, струящуюся от запястья до...  
\- О, боже...  
Джимми с трудом проглотил набежавшую слюну. Татуировка Романа продолжалась до плеча, спускалась на грудь, оставляя нетронутым только маленький крепкий сосок, на погибель Джимми только что мелькнувший за чуть сползшей лямкой майки.  
Джимми казалось, что в его глазах мелькает красным неоновым светом надпись "ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ТРАХНИ МЕНЯ", и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
\- Джейкобс, веди себя прилично.  
Дин поддержал свои слова действием и чуть ли не со щелчком вернул челюсть Джимми на место.  
\- О, боже, простите...  
\- Двадцатка, - вдруг сказал Сет, а Дин, скорчив рожу, вытащил деньги из кармана и протянул другу. Сет же, видя удивленное лицо Джимми, пояснил: - Мы спорили, когда ты влюбишься, сразу или через пару минут. Я ставил на "сразу" и выиграл.  
\- Придурки, - прошипел Джимми, боясь даже поднять глаза на Романа.  
\- Мы слишком хорошо тебя знаем, - гиенил Дин. - Ты бы не устоял все равно.  
\- Придурки, - снова прошипел Джимми, но осекся, поняв, что повторяется. К сожалению, никаких других ругательств в голову не приходило.  
В его голову сейчас вообще с трудом поместилось бы что-то, кроме члена этого великолепного Романа, но Джимми не смог бы просто так встать перед ним на колени - хотя с его ростом и не пришлось бы вставать! - и попросить "Пожалуйста, можно я тебе отсосу, и всегда буду?". Нет, Джимми был не из тех, кто дает при первой же встрече...  
Хотя, кого он обманывал. Всегда были и будут исключения, особенно, если он выглядят вот так.  
\- Уводи его, - обидно ржал Дин. - У него сейчас из трусов польется.  
\- Пойдем, правда, тебе скоро на выход, - Сет послушно потянул друга за собой, а Джимми, с трудом понимая, что происходит, шел за ним, то и дело оглядываясь на прекрасного Романа, с понимающей усмешкой смотрящего ему вслед.  
\- Вся моя жизнь была ошибкой, - прошептал пораженный Джимми, едва его перестал слепить свет, исходящий от Романа. - Вся. Моя. Жизнь. Ошибка.  
\- Пф, с чего вдруг такие мысли? - удивился Сет.  
\- С того, что я, как дурак, влюблялся то в тебя, то в Моксли... В Гуда, - поправил он сам себя. - А вы - просто жалкие боттомы по сравнению с ним. Понимаешь? Я все время промахивался, а сейчас...  
Он остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Сета.  
\- Скажи мне только одно. У меня с ним есть шансы?  
Сет приоткрыл рот, выдохнул и так замер, не отвечая. Он смотрел на Джимми, не находя слов, а тот расстраивался все сильнее с каждой секундой молчания.  
\- Понятно. Старина Джимми снова недостоин, окей. Я понял.  
Он стряхнул руку Сета и, обиженно задрав подбородок, пошел навстречу своему официальному дебюту на Ро.  
Ну и пусть все так, пусть ему не везет с мужиками. Зато он честный и добрый, и ему точно повезет.  
Джимми был в этом уверен.

А где-то очень высоко его ангел-хранитель, с трудом отлепив руку от лица после наблюдения за подопечным, подумал, что Джимми прав. Он честный и добрый, и это должно быть вознаграждено.  
Кем-то очень большим, красивым и таким же добрым, потому что Джимми был этого достоин.


	13. Уродство не заразно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайлер сказал, что согласен на секс, но выдвинул условия. И теперь Эдриану волей-неволей придется делать это с пакетом на голове
> 
> Пейринг: Эдриан Невилл/Тайлер Бриз (WWE NXT)  
> Рейтинг: НЦ-17  
> Варнинг: стеб, мат

— Ты издеваешься, придурок?  
— Ты сам сказал, что я могу назвать условие. Ты хочешь меня трахнуть, а мне страшно на тебя смотреть. Тем более, еще не доказано, что я не заражусь твоим уродством через секс.  
— Убери зеркало, пока я с тобой разговариваю!  
— Эй!..  
Тайлер не рискнул сопротивляться. Это на ринге он мог сделать вид, что побеждает Эдриана, но в реальности этот качок, от уродства которого трескались зеркала, был пугающе силен. Тайлер точно не смог бы победить в честном поединке. Поэтому он осторожно отложил зеркальце, надул губы и посмотрел на Эдриана с видом «Соглашайся, или я ухожу». Эдриан же понимал, что примет любое условие. Даже пакет на голове не испортил бы ему секс с Тайлером, с прекрасной попкой Тайлера и его видом принцессы в изгнании.  
— Можно будет сделать прорези? – наудачу спросил Невилл, которому созерцание Тайлера было в кайф нисколько не меньший, чем самому Бризу.  
— Ох, ну конечно. Иначе ты и промазать можешь, — издеваясь, протянул Тайлер, а Эдриану нестерпимо захотелось вмазать по его чудесным надутым губкам. Этот придурок творил с ним ужасные вещи. Эдриан не знал, было ли в его жизни такое, чтобы одновременно отчаянно хотеть и ненавидеть объект своей страсти. Только встретив Бриза, он понял, что такое бывает.  
— По твоему еблету я не промажу, — пообещал он, стараясь сдержать рвущий душу гнев.  
— Вот только попасть ты хочешь не в него, — засранец Бриз прекрасно знал, какие желания вызывает у Эдриана, и пользовался этим беззастенчиво.  
— Короче, — решил Эдриан, уставший тянуть себя за яйца. Если бы он не принял решение, то их с Тайлером соитие могло отодвинуться еще года на три, пока эта пиздливая принцесса не выскажет все обиды. Ждать дольше он физически не мог, поэтому взял все в свои руки. – Я иду за пакетом, а ты раздеваешься, смазываешь свою волшебную задницу и ждешь меня, понял?  
— Непрозрачный пакет! – настаивал Тайлер, уже снимая штаны.  
Эдриан силой воли заставил себя выйти из номера, потому что созерцание раздевавшегося Бриза могло отвлечь его надолго. Найти пакет оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, но в итоге он вернулся в номер, уже совершив акт надругательства. Мелькнула мысль написать на нем «Я больше не знаменитость», но эта шутка устарела еще полгода назад, и Невилл не рискнул.  
— Ты в Англию за пакетом бегал? – капризно спросил Тайлер, уже лежа кверху своим сногсшибательным задом: круглым, мягким, обтекаемым, сладким, вызывавшим у Невилла слюнотечение размером с Ниагару – идеальным для траха задом, таким же восхитительным, как его ебанутый на всю голову хозяин.  
— Я бы не добежал, идиот американский, между нашими странами океан.  
— О, — фыркнул Бриз. – Не думаю, что это проблема для влюбленного.  
— З-заткнись! – рявкнул Эдриан, натягивая пакет. – Заткнись, блядь, пожалуйста!  
— Я тебя умоляю, — все еще корчил диву Тайлер, а в голове Эдриана мелькнула жестокая мысль, которую следовало немедленно воплотить в жизнь.

Тайлер умолял. Тайлер по-настоящему умолял его, забыв о капризах, сучливости, наглости и прочем, присущем только ему, гадстве. Только в одном он оставался собой. Даже поддавая задом навстречу члену Эдриана, он твердил:  
— О, нет, только не снимай. Я же не кончу!  
«Сучка», думал Эдриан, впиваясь ногятми в покатые бока Тайлера.  
«Блядь», стонал про себя Эдриан, видя, как кривится от сжирающей похоти прекрасное лицо Тайлера.  
«Ты еще попросишь добавки», мечтал Эдриан, все-таки сдирая с головы проклятый пакет, а Тайлер, увидев это, кончил, даже не притронувшись к себе.  
— Теперь оргазм у меня навсегда будет вызывать ассоциации с твоим уродливым лицом, — хныкал Бриз, утыкаясь в плечо довольному, влюбленному и наконец-то исполнившему мечту Невиллу. Не то, чтоб он очень расстроил Эдриана своим признанием. Именно на это тот и рассчитывал. Будто он смог бы позволить Тайлеру кончать с кем-то, кроме него.  
— Всю жизнь, — пообещал Невилл, прижимая Тайлера к себе.  
— Проклятье, — счастливо вздохнул тот. - Но с пакетом на голове ты гораздо красивее!


	14. Рождество для извращенца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одна ночь любви Рэнди и Дина, когда они позволяют друг другу выполнить самые заветные желания
> 
> Пейринг: Рэнди Ортон/Дин Эмброус  
> Рейтинг: НЦ-17  
> Варнинг: мастурбация, кинки, секс без проникновения, мат

— Это самое отвратительное извращение, что я видел, — признался Рэнди. – И рука затекла.  
— Еще чуть-чуть, — пообещал Дин, и слова, которые он произносил, превращались в кашу. Между его губ скользили пальцы Рэнди, а Эмброус, удерживая его руку вертикально вверх, обводил один за другим черепа татуировки. И если бы только он делал это пальцами или языком, Рэнди бы понял. Но нет, Эмброус водил по рисункам головкой члена, и от этого в голове Рэнди перегорали последние предохранители.  
— У меня еще на спине есть, — сообщил он, чувствуя, что в яйцах стало предательски тяжело. – Но я в жизни не повернусь к тебе задом.  
— Угу, — буркнул Эмброус, обсасывая его пальцы. Он, кажется, и вовсе не понимал, что, кому и зачем говорит, что делает и как дошел до такой жизни. Как завороженный, он водил членом по мускулам Рэнди, напряженным так, что черепа, выбитые на руках, скалились в злобных усмешках. Эмброус закатил глаза и пихался членом Рэнди в бицепс, явно намерившись кончить, не приходя в сознание.  
— Стой! – окликнул Ортон, и громкий крик с трудом, но проник в затуманенный разум Дина.  
— Чево? – спросил тот, нехотя выпуская изо рта его обслюнявленные пальцы. Рэнди оттолкнул его, почти повалив на кровать. Дин сейчас был не в состоянии сопротивляться, использовать силу или мозги, поэтому просто поддался на толчок и едва не упал. Рэнди, не тратя время на сочувствие, повернулся на живот и запихнул оттраханные руки под подушку. Большего приглашения Дину не требовалось.  
Увидев на лопатках Рэнди еще одну татуировку, он устроился над ним, почти сев ему на спину, и продолжил свои полунаркотические сексуальные приключения. Рэнди даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать: Эмброус, снова сжав в кулаке член, водит его головкой по спине Ортона, оставляя мокрый след, мгновенно сохнущий на горячей коже.  
— Какой же ты мудак, — простонал Рэнди, когда Дин, не соображая, толкнулся членом ему в затылок. Даже короткая щетина не отвратила Эмброуса от его странного занятия. – Ты собираешься трахаться сегодня?  
— Я уже, — нараспев произнес Дин. – Еще немного – и я уже. Почти. Совсем. Вот да…  
Последние слова он проглотил, вместо этого захрипев, а следом за его кряхтением Рэнди почувствовал, как на его спину падают густые капли.  
— Вот гандон, — разъярился Рэнди, который от сумасшедших кинков Эмброуса завелся до смерти. Яйца скручивало от отчаянного желания кончить, член стоял так, словно Рэнди прикончил пару упаковок виагры, а шанса вставить в горячую смазанную дырку его лишили. – Вот урод!  
— Я красавчик, — упрямо возразил заплетающимся языком Эмброус, валясь на кровать кончившим и счастливым, в отличие от Рэнди.  
Но, к счастью, у того тоже имелись в запасе несколько тщательно лелеемых извращений, по сравнению с которыми забавы Дина казались детскими шалостями.  
— Сдвинь ноги, — велел Рэнди, поднимая послушно сжатые ноги Эмброуса вверх. Вставить между гладкими округлыми бедрами было делом пары секунд: одна – на смазку, вторая – на щипок за внутреннюю часть бедра. И когда Эмброус вздрогнул от легкой боли, Рэнди точно рассчитанным движением вогнал член между его ног. Дин сжал их еще крепче, почти замыкая между ними член, и несколько раз подразнил, то расслабляя захват, то усиливая. Рэнди же просто стоял перед ним на коленях, как перед каким-то дурацким идолом, и молился, чтобы не кончить на счет «три». Дин двигал ногами, трахая их членом Ортона, а тот крепко держался за его щиколотки и считал мгновения до оргазма.  
Он отомстил Дину, расписав каплями спермы его живот – точно так же, как тот смог обкончать его спину до этого. Двумя идиотами и довольными жизнью извращенцами они уткнулись в подушки, не в силах даже стереть сперму друг с друга.  
— Вот это я понимаю, Рождество, — промычал в подушку Дин.  
— Угу, — согласился Рэнди. Он, в отличие от пиздобола Эмброуса, после оргазма разговаривать не мог.  
Но поддержал, как умел. Рождество ведь действительно удалось.


	15. Такая разная любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэйв превращает Дина в свою маленькую девочку: грязноротую, сучливую, похотливую, но все равно очень любимую
> 
> Пейринг: Батиста/Эмброус  
> Жанр: ПВП, ПВПШИЩЕ! и романс, постоянные отношения  
> Рейтинг: НЦ-17  
> Предупреждения: Мат, глум, кроссдрессинг, грязные разговорчики с инцестуальным подтекстом, сучливая сучка Дин, умный-добрый-хороший-прекрасный Батиста.

— Бывают скрытые геи, но ты – первый в мире скрытый натурал.  
— Тебе еще не надоело болтать без дела?  
Дин мигом заткнулся. Он прекрасно видел грань, за которой веселая злость Дэйва превращалась в настоящий гнев. Сейчас он подходил к этому опасному рубежу, и Дин предпочел помолчать. Это было сложно, очень сложно для него. Оставить без ехидной ремарки то, что он оказался распят на кровати с разведенными в стороны ногами и руками, привязанными к изголовью, в обычной жизни было невозможно вовсе. Еще больше его провоцировало то, что на ноги были натянуты беленькие чулочки, правый из которых венчала пышная подвязка.  
— Ты ведь не будешь обмазывать меня сливками?  
— Дин, выбирай. Или ты затыкаешься, или работаешь ртом в моей жопе весь следующий час.  
Выбор был очевиден, и как сильно Дин ни хотел бы зарыться лицом между накачанных ягодиц, он все же замолчал.  
Ему уже становилось скучно. Он ничего не видел, только слышал, как Дэйв ходит вокруг кровати – наверняка, облизывается, извращенный ублюдок, — и болтовня оставалась единственным развлечением. Но даже это Батиста запретил.  
Будто забыл, с кем имеет дело.  
— Я – твоя маленькая нежная невеста, да, Дэйв?  
— Дин, замолчи, — устало попросил тот.  
— Что ты делаешь там? – не сдался Эмброус.  
— Дрочу.  
Голос у Дэйва был настолько серьезен, что Дин сразу поверил. Так поверил, что член дернулся при явившейся внутреннему взору картине дрочащего на него Батисты.  
— Блядь, — прошептал Дин. – А мне?  
— А ты – моя маленькая девственница, — Дэйв тоже был язвительной сукой, когда его доставали, а Эмброус, кажется, достал. – Тебе секса не достанется.  
— Пидарас!  
— Только что ты обозвал меня натуралом, — возразил Дэйв, и наконец, кровать возле Дина примялась под весом Батисты.  
— Трахни меня! Тра-а-а-а-хни меня, пидарас! – требовал Дин, подпрыгивая на кровати задом. Мягкий матрас покачивался в такт его движениям, создавая качку, от которой могла разыграться морская болезнь.  
— Заткнись!  
Удар по внутренней стороне бедра был легким, но чувствительным. Дин протестующе взвыл, но тут же заткнулся, когда почувствовал над местом удара горячее дыхание Дэйва.  
— Что ты делаешь? – тут же спросил он, забыв о боли, о сексе, обо всем на свете.  
Но Дэйв устал ему отвечать. Он обвел языком его кожу над краем чулочков, потащил вниз подвязку, прихватив ее зубами, а Дин отчаянно старался не пихать ему в лицо вставший член.  
— Трахни меня, а? – жалобно попросил он. – Я буду твоей Кэнди-Венди, только трахни меня.  
Ему могло показаться или это произошло на самом деле, но Дэйв рассмеялся. К счастью, он понял, что Дин говорит серьезно, лег между его бедер и толкнулся членом, прижавшись к его паху.  
— Ммм, папочка, трахни меня, — продолжал пиздеть Дин. – Трахни свою маленькую девочку…  
— Какой ты придурок, — простонал Дэйв, но в его голосе не было ни капли злости или разочарования – уж Дин-то точно мог понять. У Батисты сейчас разве что пар из ушей не шел, и Дин тут же продолжил свою игру.  
— Так хочу, чтоб ты трахнул меня, — просил Дин, ловко приподнявшись так, чтобы тереться пахом о член Дэйва. – Я так теку для тебя.  
Хоть в чем-то не соврал. Смазка, которой была буквально залита его задница, капала на простыни, а дырка, в которой до этого полчаса вибрировала пробка, сжималась от предвкушения получить член.  
— Чертов идиот, — простонал Дэйв, обрушившись на него всем весом. Он дрожал, уже с трудом сдерживая себя, а Дин продолжал издеваться, чувствуя себя ничуть не лучше. Дэйв бесполезно тыкался в него членом, попадая то в мошонку, то в промежность, то прижимаясь к внутренней стороне бедра. Дин елозил под ним, хрипло шепча на ухо:  
— Вставь мне, папочка, я так хочу твой огромный горячий член в свою девственную попку, я так хочу кончить на твоем члене… Давай, трахни меня, трахни меня!  
Дэйв с трудом смог приподняться с него, придержал член, чтобы вставить Дину, а тот сам толкнулся вниз, полностью насаживаясь на него. Дэйв едва смог удержать себя чуть сверху, и Дин, как бы крепко ни держали его веревки, подмахивал ему, трахая себя его членом, и продолжал твердить:  
— Я кончаю, большой папочка, я кончаю от твоего огромного члена, ты чувствуешь, какой я влажный для тебя? Ну же, папуля, скажи мне…  
— Сука, — прохрипел Дэйв, вгоняя в него член до конца, и дернулся несколько раз, кончая в его задницу, а Дин, сжимая его внутри, терся о живот Батисты, пытаясь догнать собственный оргазм.  
От того накала, что был между ними, Дин спустил в считанные секунды, кончая Дэйву на живот. Батиста даже не смог возмутиться. Он лежал между ног Дина, ласково целуя его бедро, теребил кружева подвязки и дышал всей грудью, стараясь прийти в себя.  
Дин хотел было что-то сказать… Но промолчал. В его голове и яйцах было превосходно пусто, сперма подсыхала на животе, да и хрен с ней, отшелушится потом. Дин втягивал воздух, насыщенный запахом спермы и пота, и думал, что, кажется, нашел такого придурка, которому хотелось сдаться, и который сам поддерживал его грязные игры.  
— Слышь, — позвал Дин. – Я, кажется, влюбился.  
— Ага, — вяло отозвался снизу Дэйв. – Сейчас мы тебе найдем что-то голубое, старинное и одолженное, и пойдем жениться.  
— Да я бы не против, — разочарованным шепотом пробормотал Дин, надеясь, что его не услышат. Но Дэйв рывком стянул ему на нос повязку, и Эмброус увидел его изумленное до чертиков лицо.  
— Серьезно?  
Пожимать плечами, когда твои руки связаны, — то еще приключение, но Дин сделал, как смог. Дэйв сел на кровать, не сводя с него глаз.  
— Ты охуенный, ты в курсе? – наконец, сказал он.  
— Я догадывался, — скромно признался Дин. – Но ты только что называл меня придурком, помнишь?  
— Так ты и есть придурок, — коротко хохотнул Дэйв. – Но что поделать, меня к таким и тянет.  
— Я бы обнял тебя, старичок, но мои руки и ноги связаны, — съязвил Дин, портя момент. Дэйв с тяжелым вздохом развязал его, будто спускал с цепи бешеную собаку, а Дин, подловив его, обхватил ногами за талию и завалил на себя.  
— Целоваться будем?  
Дин закатил глаза, но тут же подтвердил догадку Дэйва, обнимая его и прижимая к себе всем телом.  
Ну и пусть он лунатик, идиот и извращенец. Главное, что он такой тут не один. Разве не это любовь?


	16. Со временем ничего не меняется

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Монстры бизнеса обсуждают молодежь. С намеками.  
> Предупреждения: может встретиться нецензурная лексика  
> Персонажи: Трипл Эйч, Шон Майклс, на ринге Роман Рейнс и Сет Роллинс  
> Категория: джен с намеками  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: PG

— Молчи!.. — успел перебить Хантер едва только успевшего открыть рот друга. Шон ехидно посмотрел на него из-под козырька кепки.  
— Потому что?..  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь. Я уже знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
— Ну-ну, — выпятил в гнусной улыбочке губы Шон.  
Хантер старался не смотреть в его сторону, но кроме него смотреть можно было только на ринг, где как раз репетировал Сет. Из-за этого ухмылка друга становилась еще глумливее и шире.  
— Даже думать не хочу о том, что ты сейчас воображаешь себе.  
— Ну, это нетрудно…  
В молчании Шона Хантер слышал все ту же издевку, как и в его словах, но теперь решил не поддаваться. Шон, все еще не снимая бейсболки, смотрел из-под козырька на ринг, где Сет красовался на тернбакле, а Хантер радовался, что не видит лица друга. Шон слишком хорошо его знал, но еще больше воображал то, что не нужно.  
— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Сета Шон. – Впервые одобряю твой выбор. После меня.  
Хантер скептически выгнул бровь, но ничего не ответил.  
— Он мне определенно кого-то напоминает… Классная задница.  
Хантер закрыл лицо ладонями и постарался не рассмеяться. Шон был верен себе, а шутки про их романтическую привязанность никогда ему не надоедали.  
— На молодое мясо потянуло, старичок?  
— Я на четыре года тебя младше, придурок. Это тебе уже пора кидаться на молодняк. Пятьдесят не за горами – звучит, как приговор.  
— Зато я не западаю на малышню, — показал ему язык Шон. – Поэтому веду в нашем матче. Ты жалок, старичок.  
— Настанет, — зловеще пообещал ему Хантер, — настанет то время, когда я начну смеяться над тобой.  
Шон обернулся к нему и даже чуть сдвинул вверх козырек, чтобы получше рассмотреть друга. В глазах его было столько насмешки над уверенностью Хантера, что ее можно было в мешки грузить.  
— Серьезно? Ты помнишь хоть один раз, когда тебе это удавалось?  
— У меня еще есть время, — обиделся Хантер, сложил на груди руки и уставился на ринг, где к его протеже уже спешил Рейнс, с которым у Сета был назначен матч.  
Шон отвлекся, да и Хантер внимательно следил за тем, как продвигается репетиция – он лично составлял план, чтобы Сет мог наиболее выгодно показать себя сегодня. Но даже это не помешало Хантеру по-настоящему увлечься матчем, болея за своего мальчика. Он даже не сразу понял, что его закадычный дружок неожиданно притих и больше не отпускал двусмысленных шуточек. Но когда осознал…  
Шон, открыв рот, смотрел на то, как двигается по рингу Роман. Он вздрагивал, когда Сет, сделав сальто, бил Рейнса в грудь, морщился, когда Роман падал, и сжимал кулаки от волнения, когда тот заходил на суперменпанч. Хантер смотрел на друга и беззвучно хохотал.  
— Что? – разозлился Шон, наконец-то заметив это.  
— Ничего, — Хантер вытер текущие от смеха слезы. – Просто хотел сказать, что одобряю твой выбор. Впервые после меня.  
— Что?  
— Классный нос, — кивнул Хантер на ринг.  
— Придурок, — обиделся Шон, но снова отвлекся, уставившись на Рейнса.  
— Определенно, он мне кого-то напоминает, — продолжал издеваться над насупившимся другом Хантер.  
— Кудрявый усатый долбоеб? – огрызнулся Шон. – Действительно, теперь мне тоже.  
— Ты жалок, — гнул свое Хантер. – Западешь на малышню, старичок!  
Шон зло посмотрел на него, и Хантер нехило струхнул. Пусть у его дружка не было с собой любимой винтовки, но он и кулаком мог приласкать так, что потом не встанешь.  
— Ничья, — быстро предложил он, а Шон, с сомнением посмотрев на протянутую руку, кивнул.  
— Ничья, старичок.  
И они, умудренные жизнью аксакалы этого бизнеса, сложив на груди руки и насупившись, как подобало истинным мастерам, наблюдавшим за разминкой молодняка, снова уставились на ринг.  
И каждый втихаря вздыхал о своем: кто-то о классной заднице кудрявого молодого долбоеба, а кто-то о классном носе такого же незрелого самовлюбленного придурка. Жизнь шла своим чередом, не принося в их жизнь почти ничего нового.  
Ведь вкус со временем не меняется.


	17. Новое в кулинарии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глядя на жующего Шона в одном белье, Хантер думает вовсе не о еде
> 
> Пейринг: Трипл Эйч/Шон Майклс  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор, флафф  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: может встретиться нецензурная лексика

Наверное, Хантер мог бы пролежать так весь день. Или всю жизнь. Он был бы доволен. За окном бесконечно шел снег, за его сплошной стеной не было видно даже окон здания напротив. Холод сковал улицы, лед покрыл собой все: дома, деревья, фонари и гидранты, лег хрусткой коркой на спешащих по делам невезучих людей, машины, собак и их хозяев, и реку, делившую этот город на две неравные части.  
Хантер лежал в кровати, сбив из толстых мягких одеял гнездо, и наблюдал за тем, как Шон ест на весу бутерброд, запивая его «Доктором Пеппером». Хантеру тоже хотелось поесть, но лениво было вставать, и он смотрел на Шона, ронявшего крошки на пол и с удовольствием уплетавшего три куска ветчины, криво уложенных на хлеб.  
— Есть голым – неуважение к еде, понял?  
Изо рта Шона свисал подкопченный край ветчины, и Хантер понял, что он сильно проголодался.  
Во всех смыслах.  
Но наблюдать за Шоном, крутившим голыми прелестями и продолжавшим жадно хомячить, было еще интереснее.  
— Надень хотя бы трусы, — рассмеялся Хантер, удобнее устраиваясь на десятке мягчайших подушек, в которых не стыдно было быть погребенным.  
Шон, доев бутерброд и облизав пальцы, принялся искать белье. Задача была сложной, по-настоящему сложной, потому что одежда их валялась на полу номера везде, куда доставал взгляд Хантера. Наконец Шон выудил из подушек дивана свои трусы. Хоть он и прикрылся, но Хантеру от этого не стало легче.  
Трусы у Шона были всем хороши: мягкие, удобные, нигде не натирали. Вот только через серый хлопок явственно просматривалось то, что белье должно было скрыть. Хантер прикрыл глаза рукой, стараясь не пялиться – хотя, что он там не видел, под этим хлопком. На слух он определял, как Шон вернулся к холодильнику в минибаре, хрустел упаковкой ветчины и пакетом с хлебом, открывал новую банку содовой. Хантер распахнул глаза ровно в тот момент, когда Шон, соорудив себе новый бутерброд размером с Пизанскую башню и такой же кривой, пытался съесть его за один укус. Но даже не это привлекло его внимание.  
О, нет, вовсе нет.  
Хантер, приоткрыв рот, смотрел, как трусы Шона понемногу пожирались его задницей, и это должно было быть смешно, но не было. Ягодицы Майклса: наливные, крепкие, упругие, круглые и оттопыренные так, что можно поставить стакан с пивом, обнажались тем больше, чем он двигался. Хантер боялся опустить глаза, чтобы не увидеть, как груда одеял обреченно поднимается вместе с его крепнущим членом. Голодная слюна, вовсе не от запаха ветчины, наполнила его рот.  
— Иди-ка сюда, — попросил он Шона, удивленно оглянувшегося, но не выпустившего бутерброд изо рта. Он все медленнее жевал, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как приподнимаются одеяла, движимые эрекцией Хантера, но все равно жевал. – Иди сюда!  
— Я ем, — предупредил Шон с набитым ртом. – Крошки останутся.  
— Нет, — возразил Хантер. – Я знаю такой бутерброд, от которого крошек не остается. Только, может, немного пролитой смазки на простыне, и жопа потом чешется.  
До Шона понемногу дошло, о чем он говорит, поэтому он запихнул остатки завтрака в рот, отчего его щеки раздулись, как у хомяка, и поспешил обратно в кровать. Он пытался по пути стянуть трусы, но Хантер остановил его.  
— У меня на них другие планы, — предупредил он, кровожадно представляя себе, как разорвет проклятый ничего не скрывающий хлопок голыми руками, потому что его обожаемая драгоценность нуждалась в свободе и постоянном любовании.  
Что скрывать, это были любимые булки Хантера, и он всегда был готов проложить между ними толстую сосиску, как бы пошло это ни звучало. Такой рецепт вряд ли опубликовали в книге о вкусной и здоровой пище, но зато в какой-нибудь гейской камасутре его бы оценили.  
Хантер бы точно.


	18. Никогда больше

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хантер позволил Шону вести, поддавшись на уговоры, и понял, что не готов к таким экспериментам
> 
> Пейринг: Шон Майклс/Трипл Эйч  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: PWP  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждения: nipple licking

— Это мало похоже на секс, если ты не заметил.  
— Если я кончу, и ты кончишь, то это будет секс, — невнятно ответил Шон, а Хантер снова рухнул головой на подушку. Спорить было бессмысленно. Если Шон что-то вбивал в голову, выбить это оттуда можно было только молотком, а Хантер не собирался так поступать со своим лучшим другом и лучшим любовником. Поэтому он лег смирно и терпел, пока Шон возился с ним рядом.  
Смирно – это очень большое допущение, потому что Хантер не мог спокойно принимать то, что творил Шон. Это было бы не под силу даже каменному истукану, а Хантер таким вовсе не был.  
Он старался держать руки за головой, чтобы точно не схватить Шона, не перевернуть его и не вытрахать до беспамятства, вместо этого зажмурился и сжал под подушкой кулаки. Что бы Шон сейчас не задумал, Хантер не стал ему мешать.  
Шон прижался губами к его соску, облизывал его и чуть прикусывал, втягивал в рот и отпускал, чтобы снова прижаться. Он дразнил ставший тугим и плотным сосок, заставлял его гореть от каждого касания, даже от вдоха. Хантер старался не издавать ни звука, но уже не мог. Тонкий, сдерживаемый изо всех сил стон, проник в сознание и заставил Шона оторваться от его груди.  
— Нравится? – хитро заулыбался он, словно не его рука сейчас была на вставшем члене Хантера, больше дразня, чем лаская.  
— Да, — коротко признался тот, потому что, дав языку волю, точно наговорил бы лишнего.  
— Я же говорил, что легко могу быть сверху.  
Хантер крепко сжал губы. Вот уж что точно не получилось бы у его прекрасного Шона – так это активная позиция в постели. Но тот задумал доказать обратное, и Хантер согласился, и готов был дать все, что тот ни попросит, а Шон захотел…  
Вот это.  
Он терзал соски Хантера, а потом чуть отстранялся и смотрел на них сверху, любуясь. Ареолы покраснели, стали слишком чувствительны, соски торчали крепко и болезненно, а Шон двигал рукой по члену Хантера и снова присасывался к его груди.  
Терпеть было уже невмоготу, выдержка испарялась, как пот с горячей кожи, Хантер толкался в кулак Шона и одновременно подставлял то левый, то правый сосок, потому что мог кончить уже только от этого. Он держал руки при себе, он старался дать Шону как можно больше, но силы иссякали. Головка члена стала мокрой от выступившей смазки, член торчал вверх как каменный, соски болели, чесались и зудели, а Шон продолжал ласкать их.  
Хантер на свою беду посмотрел вниз, хотя старался не выпускать из виду потолок – это отвлекало. Он встретился глазами с хитрым прищуром Шона, чьи губы были прижаты к его груди. Хантер смотрел на это, одновременно чувствуя, как язык и зубы Шона издеваются над соском, а следом Майклс сжал кулак под головкой его члена, и Хантер сдался.  
Удовольствие легкой болью прокатывалось по его телу от истерзанных сосков до тугой мошонки, от затылка до поджатых пальцев на ногах, от копчика до члена, по которому двигалась сперма. Хантер, бессильно зажмурившись, кончал, и крик, весь вечер рвавший ему горло, наконец огласил их спальню. Хантер кончал, пока Шон облизывал его грудь от одного соска к другому и вокруг, пока сжимал ладонь вокруг члена, собирая капли спермы, пока наблюдал за ним с ласковой насмешкой. И Хантер понимал, что никогда больше, больше никогда не позволит Шону думать, что тот может стать топом.  
Второго такого эксперимента Хантер может и не пережить.


	19. Амбрейнс б/н

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Роман/Дин, НЦ-17, минет, ER

Щеки Дина были гладкими, недавно выбритыми, и только на висках золотилась темная рыжина. Лицо было поднято, глаза зажмурены, и рот открыт так старательно, будто кто-то пообещал ему сладкий леденец в награду. Это было похоже на правду, потому что член Дин сосал так старательно, словно не пробовал ничего слаще.  
Роман водил головкой члена по его щекам и губам, наслаждался безропотным принятием всего, что он задумает. Дин выглядел таким счастливым, что Роману впору было подумать, будто член его отлит из золота или сладчайшей карамели, или, чего хуже, за этот день стал важнее олимпийской медали, о чем Рейнса предупредить забыли.  
Дин открыл рот, высунул язык и подразнил им головку члена, а Роман, придержав у основания, аккуратно толкнулся внутрь, проехав по усердно подставленному языку в горячий мокрый рот, едва задев небо. Роман прихватил мокрые кудри на его затылке в кулак, удерживая голову так, чтобы удобнее был трахать, а Дин только стонал, послушно принимая.  
Его горло было узким, горячим и мокрым, Дин стонал, овевая твердый ствол жаркими вибрациями. Роман, заставив его взять до конца, застонал в ответ, чувствуя этот сводящий с ума жар. Дину не было равных в отсосах. Даже его жопа: мягкая и круглая, тугая и горячая, не была так хороша, как развратный рот.  
Дин сосал так, как жил - жадно и горько, и Роман, толкаясь в его рот, забывал обо всем, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме стонов, томления горла Дина вокруг члена и горячих стонов. Мокро и туго, и с языком, подающим под головкой, и лицом Дина, счастливым, как никогда.  
Роман успел вытащить для того, чтобы расписать смазливую морду каплями спермы, залить ей рот Дина. И тот проглотил все, будто пытался напитаться сладкой влагой, будто иссохший путник у прохладного ручья. Роман выдавливал последние капли на его лицо, на натруженные, покрасневшие губы, на гладкие щёки, на закрытые в истоме глаза. Роман кончал, помечая Дина, клеймил его и знал, что не пройдет и половины дня, как это клеймо нужно будет обновить - и был к этому готов.  
О чем думал Эмброус, так никто и не узнал, но спустя всего десять часов он снова с готовностью открыл рот, как заправская сучка, и снова позволил Роману сделать его своим - и не было для обоих мига слаще, чем этот.


End file.
